HowToGetTheGirlYouLost,ButDidntKnowYouLostHerBack
by LilyP-Writer
Summary: Ginny gets a boyfriend, Harry discovers he likes her, now what? Read and Review please!
1. Finding Out

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyPwriteryahoo.com   
  
A/N: Not a sequel to "Pranks" or to "This Isn't Right."   
  
Chapter 1: Finding Out   
  
Every summer since he was twelve years old, Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards in England, would visit the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley, the muggle-loving father, would always ask Harry about a different assortment of muggle items like revolving doors or what's the magic in the magic markers. The motherly Mrs. Weasley was always there to make a fresh batch of cookies or other baked goods for young Harry.  
  
Bill and Charlie, the two oldest boys, only met Harry a handful of times. Percy used to go to school with Harry. His uptightness and love for rules made his not as popular as his other siblings. Fred and George, the prankster twins, were by-far the two most troublesome students every to roam the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley was Harry's best friend and roommate. Ron was dating his other best friend: Hermione Granger. The youngest Weasley, Ginny, was...well, a mystery to Harry. All he knew about this beautiful young blossom was that she had the biggest crush on him for, well, ever.   
  
Harry had spent the past few weeks with the Weasley's without such a glance at the young girl... All right so he did noticed that she wasn't so young or such a little girl anymore. But the point is he didn't spend all his time talking to her, mostly because her friends were over or she was out of the house.   
  
"Get up sleepy head," Hermione cooed softly to Ron. He let out a loud, obnoxious snore. Hermione turned to Ginny while shrugging.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed him off of his bed. "Get your lazy bum out of this bed NOW!"  
  
Ron's eyes shoot open, "Ginny!" Ron yelled collecting himself. "Ahh! Hermione!" Ron pulled his blanket over his chest as if he were a shocked girl who sleeps in the nude.   
  
"Oh shut up," Ginny groaned and threw one of Ron's pillows at the stirring Harry. "You get up too!" Ginny walked out of the room as Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and left with her.   
  
"What is today?" Harry asked in his morning voice. They sky outside the window was a dark blue still and Harry didn't even have the energy to pull his glasses on to read the clock.   
  
"September 1st," Ron mumbled, with a smile on his face from his morning pick-me-up a.k.a. Hermione kissing him.   
  
"Oh, just get dressed!" Harry growled.   
  
Harry and Ron found themselves at the breakfast table not long after. They were the only ones for a while.   
  
"It's amazing," Ginny said, "or rather absurd that two mounds of flesh attached to our chest can get guys so horny." Ginny was explaining to Hermione as they walked into the kitchen.   
  
Ron spit out all of his orange juice, "What the bloody hell, Virginia!"   
  
Harry had a look of shock plastered on his face though the girls couldn't tell if it was from what Ginny had just said or from the orange juice that now covered his body.   
  
Ginny giggled, "Oh, Ron!" Harry smiled as she sat across from him, she gave a little wink that made Harry blush. 'What the hell, Potter?' he told himself.  
  
"Alright kiddies!" Fred said, clapping his hands, "We will be taking you to school today!" Fred and George smiled walking into the kitchen.   
  
"NO!" Ron yelled, "Where is mum and dad?"   
  
"I'm right here dear." Mrs. Weasley walked in with an empty laundry basket.  
  
"I have to stay here today dear, and your father had to leave early, he said to write."   
  
Ron growled, "Can we just go by Floo then?"   
  
George looked appalled, "What is that dear brother?" George whined, "You don't want to go driving with us?"  
  
"Not really." Ron admitted. The sun was creeping up over the horizon just beyond the garden window.   
  
"I'm hurt, Ron," Fred put his hand to his heart, such a wonderful actor. "We are hurt," he added.   
  
"I really don't give a da—" Ron was interrupted.   
  
"RONALD!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley barked.  
  
Turns out that they didn't go driving with Fred and George; Mr. Weasley set up a Port Key for them to Kings Crossing. "Great," Ginny had said after they had arrived, "I hate going through that barrier." Harry nodded an agreement.   
  
"Ginny!" A deep male voice called out behind them.   
  
Harry turned around as Eros Menelaus, a Ravenclaw in Harry's year, embraced Ginny and kissed her. Harry felt this burning feeling in his heart and felt like this guy just stomped on his stomach.   
  
"Eros!" Ginny giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave another outburst as his hands squeezed at parts of her that made Harry's face turn red.   
  
Hermione walked over to Harry, "Ron's finding us a compartment. Are you ok?"   
  
"I knew," Harry said to her, ignoring the part about Ron. "She and Dean broke it off, but when did she get with Eros Menelaus?"   
  
Hermione smiled, "All those times she was," Hermione added while sticking out two fingers to mimic quotation marks, "'Out With Her Friends'," she put her hands down, "she was with him." Hermione turned and grinned at him but noticed a look on his face that was not there before. "You like her." Hermione mumbled.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, still staring at Ginny and Eros who were hand-in-hand and smiling at each other.   
  
"You like Ginny," Hermione said quietly.   
  
"No! No, of course I don't," Harry said, trying to convince himself more than her. Hermione just nodded and gave him a knowing smile.   
  
Hermione and a sulking Harry followed Ginny and Eros Menelaus onto the train. "I love school," Ginny told them. "It's just so wonderful to get back."   
  
Eros made a face while opening the compartment door, "I don't like the work part." Harry took a good look at him. Tall, dark, a nice-looking face, yet he gave off the feeling of rich and snotty. Charm, that's what that boy had. All he had to do was smile at Ginny and she was wrapped around his little finger.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but grin at the boy , both Ron and Harry glared at him but Ginny was too interested into hearing his accounts of his favorite herbology lesson to even look at Ron and Harry.   
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered to him, her mouth close to his ear which made him turn red. "Prefect meeting," she added, taking his hand.   
  
"Oh," Eros said, pinning a metal onto his front sweater.   
  
"You were made prefect?" Ginny giggled looking at the blue pin with the large P on it. He nodded and she gave him a congratulatory kiss.   
  
Ron growled and stood up. "Lets go." As he walked out of the compartment, Harry could have sworn that steam was coming out of his ears. Hermione and Eros walked out after him. After the door clicked behind them, Harry leaned back in his seat. Turning to Ginny, he said, "So, you and Eros."   
  
"So, me and Eros." Ginny said. 'Original,' she thought.  
  
"I didn't know you two were together; I thought you were single." Harry rambled.   
  
Ginny shrugged. "I'm not." Harry turned and looked out the compartment window. "What about you, Harry? Have any girls in mind this year?" Ginny gave him an evil grin.   
  
"Maybe," he teased.   
  
"Maybe who?" She questioned.   
  
"Like I would tell you!" Harry threw a pumpkin pastry at her. She retaliated with a sugar quill which got lodged in his mouth. She sniggered furiously. Harry pulled the candy out and yelled, "What are you laughing at?" just as the compartment door swung open.   
  
"Ginny!" In stormed two girls and one boy.   
  
"Kiki!" Ginny shrieked, hugging the tall blond. Harry noticed Ginny's friend's tan and nice body.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Kiki said in a board voice.   
  
"Dawn!" She hugged a girl about her height with fuzzy brown hair, a sweet smile, and a laugh that never ended.  
  
"Good to see you, Ginny!" Dawn giggled, it was amazing how she managed to say anything between outburst and breathing.   
  
She hugged the boy last. "Kyan," she whispered, giving him a longer hug. Kyan was tall, blond, beach-boy-ish guy and had a nice face.   
  
"What up, Gin?" Kyan said while laughing. They all sat down, with Kiki sitting by Harry on the opposite side of the others.   
  
Harry's eyes trailed down to where Kiki's legs just crossed. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him. He blushed.  
  
Ginny's eyebrows raised and she looked from Kiki to Harry. He shook his head no and gave a face that said 'not-my-type'.   
  
While Dawn wouldn't stop giggling at what Kyan was talking about, Ginny looked at her then back to Harry. She wriggled her eyebrows at him. Harry shook his head and 'you've got to be kidding' entered his mind. Ginny then turned to Kyan then back to Harry and raised an adorable, suggestive eyebrow.   
  
"Bloody Hell, No!" He said out loud. Ginny erupted into a fit of infectious giggles. Kiki, Dawn, and Kyan all looked at Harry like he was nuts. Ginny gave a satisfied sigh as she leaned back into the soft warn-out cushion seat.   
  
Next Chapter: So Harry knows Ginny has a boyfriend. Does he know that he secretly wishes to be Eros?   
  
A/N: I thought this was a cute idea. I don't know, tell me what you think...   
  



	2. Realizing It

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Realizing It  
  
~~~~~  
  
School had started a few weeks ago. Harry went back to ignoring Ginny unless she decided to sit by him instead of her friends which was usually every other day for lunch and dinner. But their conversations were usually cut short by Eros' mouth attaching itself onto her's. Which he was doing now.  
  
Harry turned his face away, it was Saturday and he didn't feel like getting sick halfway through the weekend. Ginny pushed Eros off with a little giggle.  
  
"Charm Club," Eros said, "You coming?"  
  
"No," Ginny said turning toward Harry and staring at him, "I have a lot of homework."  
  
Harry looked up at her, "What?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said turning back to Eros, "I was hoping that Harry, here, would help me."  
  
Eros and Ginny turned to face Harry in unison, like they choreographed it. They waited for a while and after a very long silence, Harry said quickly, "Sure. I-I'll help."  
  
Ginny smiled then turned back to give Eros a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later." Ginny got up and motioned for Harry to follow her.  
  
Harry walked down through the tables looking across to Ginny on the opposite side, her long hair was flowing behind her and a small smile played on her lips. Harry could see the pink on her cheeks, it made her look fresh and spirited. When they walked away from the table Ginny immediately met up with him and slipped her arm through his.  
  
"Homework, huh?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes," she said, hold out the 's' a little longer than necessary, she sounded like a snake trying to uphold her honor. "Astrology!"  
  
Harry let out a loud merriful laugh that echoed through the empty Entrance Hall. "Astrology? You mean Astronomy?" Harry continued to laugh.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"What is the real reason?" Harry asked her, with a piercing glare.  
  
"Well," Ginny smiled mischievously. "Dawn has a crush on you!" Ginny giggled and nudged him playfully in the ribs.  
  
"So," Harry nudged back.  
  
"Well, she wanted you to 'help'," she added with quotation mark fingers. 'Seems like a popular concept,' Harry thought. "'help' us with our homework."  
  
"Alright," Harry held out the word then added, with quotation mark fingers, "What would her definition of 'help' be?" Ginny began to giggle, that infectious laugh seemed to ring throughout his body, his face grew red as her head was tossed back. "What?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said, recovering for her outburst, "Her version of 'help'," once again with the fingers, "is, maybe: help with the first few problems, then maybe she will need a walk, you two roam the corridors then find a nice broom closet and you can be the first one to make out with her!"  
  
"There is a line?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"No, she has never been kissed before and she wants to so bad that she is even considering," and she added in a low whisper, "Neville."  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh he turned to her then stopped all of a sudden, in the middle of a "ha". "Wait a minute, I am flattered that I am above Neville, but you make it sound as though she is so desperate that she would take me."  
  
"She is." Ginny said, with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled to her, "That hurt." He put his right hand over his heart, "Right here is where you stabbed me!" Harry turned to her and stopped her from walking on.  
  
"What?" Ginny groaned, "Did you get a booboo from my insult?" Harry nodded. "Well, lets see who cares," she turned around as if half expecting twenty people to jump out from all corners, statues, and portraits to raise their arms and proclaim, 'I care', but no one showed. "Um, nope, no one, not one person..."  
  
"You know what, Ginny?" Harry grabbed her hand and put it on his heart. "I think you should kiss it and make it feel better."  
  
Ginny lowered her head and inched closer to his beating heart which seemed to start going faster and faster but she pulled away and rolled her eyes, "You didn't think I really was going to do it, do you?"  
  
Harry, trying to hide the hurt in his voice said, "Good thing you didn't or I would have to take a shower to get the Ginny Germs off." 'Ginny Germs? What the hell?' He thought.  
  
"Hey!" She slapped him, a little harder than playful.  
  
"Alright," Harry mumbled, "the truth please, does your friend Dawn really have a--have a--have a-a-a."  
  
"Crush on you?" Ginny finished for him, nearing the portrait. Harry nodded and the portrait swung open. "No." Harry sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
"All right everyone! Same time tomorrow!" Harry announced to his new and improved Quidditch team. Katie Bell, this being her last year, was still on Chaser along with Ginny and Kyan. Beaters this year were Marcus and Sean, both seventh years along with Katie. Ron was Keeper and, of course, Harry was the Captain and Seeker. The reserves were: third year Mandy, fifth year Tracy, forth year Penny, and seventh year Amy.  
  
The dressing rooms were quite for a good, oh, 5 minutes until the double doors that separated the boys changing room and showers from the girls changing room's and showers were thrusted open by an angry Katie.  
  
"Marcus!" Katie bellowed, still in her sweaty quidditch clothes. "Sean!" Her face was bright red and it was like steam was coming out of her ears. "Where did you two dunderheads take my clothes? GIVE THEM BACK NOW!!!" She ran into the guy's locker room chasing after two fast beaters.  
  
As Katie chased her two now 'x' friends, the others were in a state of chaos. Most of the girls hid in the showers or the ones that had already changed were helping hide their friends. One girl was standing dead still, a towel wrapped around her body. It was Ginny. She had just finished her shower and was standing dead still watching Harry Potter through the door way, he was in nothing but a towel, like her.  
  
'Oh My God,' Harry thought as he looked at his best friend's baby sister in a small fluffy towel. Harry wasn't aware that he was, as well, in only a towel. Everything and everyone else was a blur. Gryffindors running around like chickens with their heads cut off, towels and robes flying, and screams from the girls while yelling was coming from the guys filled the locker rooms.  
  
The doors closed a while later but the buzz of disorder still hung in the air, Harry slowly changed at the stream of steady thoughts were still flowing in his head. He had been thinking of the same thing since the beginning of practice: Ginny. 'I like her,' he told himself, 'a lot.'  
  
Harry sighed and left the locker room. Katie was was storming out of the girl's with Amy, Tracy, Penny, and Mandy. She looked so upset that none of the girls wanted to touch her and her eyebrows were frowned so low that it looked like she had a unibrow. Harry felt the angry wave hit him so he backed up into the wall and let her pass freely.  
  
The door to the girl's locker room opened again and Ginny walked out in bluejeans and a Puddlemere United T-shirt. Ginny snaked her arm through Harry's and rolled her eyes at the thought of awkwardness between them. Harry held back a chuckle and said, "You know, you don't look half-bad in a towel."  
  
Ginny giggled and replied, "Thank you. You know, you wouldn't looked bad in half a towel."  
  
Harry let out his loud hearty laugh and congratulated her on a funny joke. "I'll have to remember that for next time."  
  
"Excuse me, I don't believe there will ever be a next time." Ginny smiled, not looking at him, "I don't think you will ever see me in a towel or half of one ever again."  
  
'God, I hope not.' Harry said to himself while smiling with her.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: It hurts to see the person you like with someone else, doesn't it? Can Harry get his mind off Ginny with someone else's help? *rolls eyes* Yeah Right!!!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Jaquelyne : Eros, God of Love, you did your research, as I did! Props to Jaquelyne! You just figured out clue 1!!! Thank you, I love Kyan, he is one of my favorites!  
  
voxenking : Don't worry, I will be Harry/Ginny. I just have to make them suffer a bit!!!  
  
Lexy : Thank you!  
  
Butler : Thanks for reviewing...*smiles* I don't know if Harry and Eros will end up fighting *smiles*  
  
sexy seeker : Colin will pop up sooner or later. Kyan is my fave too!  
  
Ami-gryffindor89 : LOL, thank you sooooo much! I hope you enjoy the rest... 


	3. Trying To Forget It

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Trying to Forget It  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was mildly cool outside lately. The freezing cold from winter hadn't arrived yet but the warm breezes of summer was over and gone until next year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most, if not all, of their time outside. 'Trying to get the most out of the weather before it snows,' Harry assumed.  
  
They were not the only ones taking advantage of the last few good days left. Ginny and Eros were as well.  
  
As a course of habit, Harry was glaring at them as usual. He wasn't sure of how many times he saw Ginny or Eros' tongues entered each other's mouths, he had lost count. He turned away and saw Ron glaring at them too. He had tighten his fist around his potions essay trying to contain himself from wanting to run off toward then and pull that boy off of his itty-bitty baby sister.  
  
Harry turned back to the two lovebirds and glared daggers at the male. After about 2 minutes of watching Eros's hand roam Ginny's lower area, Harry felt Hermione's hand push him hard in the back.  
  
"What?" Harry asked angrily as he turned to look at her.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered. "Stop staring, Ron will find out you like her."  
  
"I don't," Harry lied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry decided to turn his back to the couple and focus on homework. He glared at his quill, even though the writing utensil didn't deserve it.  
  
Hermione tried desperately to get Ron's attention off of Ginny and her snogging session under a larger oak tree. She tried pushing, pulling, touching lightly, but nothing worked. Harry looked over at her and suggested, "Plan B?"  
  
"Guess so." Hermione put on a sad 'I-don't-want-to-do-this' face, but Harry knew better, it was 'I-have-been-waiting-to-do-this-all-day' face. Hermione stood up infront of Ron, making his gaze drift upward to her face. Her hands shot to his shoulders and pushed him down flat on his back, she got on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Ron's face was stuck on surprise even though Harry regrettably saw his best friend's tongue enter his other best friend's mouth.  
  
'Ergh!' Harry though irritably as he got up and headed to sit by the lake, 'First the girl I have a crush on, then my bestfriends. ERGH!'  
  
Harry sat down on the outskirts of the lake, his legs stretched out, and arms holding his upper body up. He sat there and thought of a way to try to stop thinking of everybody else having someone to snog with.  
  
"Lonely, Harry?" A soft voice said next to him. A girl sat down with her legs bent to one side, it was Sara Cummings, Ginny's natural enemy.  
  
Sara was skinny, prepy, and had perky breasts. 'Probably barfs up her lunch,' Harry mused.  
  
"I'm fine, Sara." Harry told her.  
  
"You seem a little," Sara placed her hand on Harry's thigh, "distant." Heat began to spread throughout Harry's body. "Why don't we go somewhere to get your mind off things." Sara stood up. Her skirt was so short that if Harry was only one inch lower he could have seen up to her knickers.  
  
She offered her hand and he took it. Sara's short brown hair bounced and the blond highlights shimmered against the sunlight. She had a sort of smug shake in her walk as she made sure she past Ginny and Eros hand-in-hand with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's mind went blank as they walked through the grounds, entrance hall and up a few flights of stairs to an empty dark classroom. Sara closed the door and pushed Harry to a desk were he sat on top like a tall chair. Sara made her way to stand between his legs and touch his face.  
  
Sara's smile looked a little more evil than the innocence she was trying to capture as she unbuttoned one of his top buttons. She leaned over and kissed his ear lobe and then his neck, she found a sensitive spot that made him shiver but he bit back a moan.  
  
Sara's hand found his right hand and she put it on hip and then she grabbed his left hand and put it on her...well...bum. Harry didn't grab or squeeze like regular teenage boys might do, but he didn't let go either. 'Such a brave guy you are,' he told himself before letting his mind go blank as she kissed his neck again touching the sensitive spot with her lips.  
  
Sara's hand undid more of his buttons, her hand slipping in his shirt and her palm resting against his warm skin. The heat flowed through his body, making his hear beat quicken and his eyes grow hazy. She kissed the spot for a third time and it made him dizzy.  
  
Sara smiled and inched closer to his lips she was almost there when he pushed her away. "Thanks but no thanks," he managed to say.  
  
"What?" She barked, not so soft anymore. Sara backed away, hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should do this." Harry found this wave of confidence very uplifting, like Sara's miracle bra.  
  
Sara glared and ripped apart her shirt. 'Snaps instead of buttons,' Harry thought, 'Easy access.' Snap after snap she pulled it apart until you could see all the skin from her forehead to just above her belly, and her lacy perfect-shade-of-blue bra.  
  
Harry walked over to her and grabbed the sides of her shirt, she got a satisfied grin. Harry mirrored her grin as he snapped her shirt back up, then he turned around the left the room, a minute later she did the same, heading for the lake, 'probably trying to find another snog buddy,' Harry thought as he headed for the common room.  
  
Harry muttered the password and entered the common room, and, low and behold: the fates had played another prank on young Harry. There standing in front of him was a tear stained Ginny Weasley(the girl of his dreams), and he, Harry, standing there with tousled hair, unbuttoned shirt, and probably sporting some hickeys, he really couldn't tell.  
  
"Ginny? Are you all right?" Harry walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her. 'Is this what you do to crying girls?' He questioned himself.  
  
Ginny let another tear fall down her cheek, "Did you, um, do it with her?"  
  
"No!" Harry said, a little to quickly.  
  
"Its just, you know I don't like her," Ginny voice quaked.  
  
"Nothing happened, I wouldn't let it." Harry assured her. Ginny's hands fell from his shoulders to his chest, her index finger resting on skin, heat filled his body once again. Ginny's head fell and she rested her forehead on his chin. Harry inhaled the smell of her ocean breeze shampoo.  
  
Ginny sighed deeply. She lifted her head and looked in Harry's eyes. "She doesn't like me."  
  
"Nothing happened," Harry repeated.  
  
"And I don't like her, really," Ginny went on, her voice lowered and she closed in.  
  
"I didn't want anything to happen between me and her," Harry felt his voice quite as Ginny's breath played softly on his lips. Harry wanted so bad for her to kiss him--but he would never know if she would have because at that moment the portrait swung open and two blurred figures ran into them and fell on top of them.  
  
"ERGH!" Ginny yelled, as she landed ontop of Harry, Kyan and Colin ontop of her.  
  
"What is going on?" Harry laughed, somewhat amused by the situation.  
  
Kyan and Colin jumped up, both laughing hysterically, they offered to help the others up. "You'll see," they chorused. Before Ginny and Harry got time to question them, their answer burst throughout he common room. Dripping wet from head to toe and mad as hell, Kiki and Dawn entered, both growling and say incoherent treats to the boys then running after them up and down the stairs and around the rooms. When the boys exited the common room, Kiki grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out with them.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Trying to Ignore It  
  
A/N: This is getting good, I'm starting to have writer's dreams, which is what I call the ideas when they pop in my head while I'm asleep, it plays out in my dreams then I know what to write and the jokes for each chapter. I feel like going back and reading all my old stories like "This Isn't Right" and "Pranks" to see if my writings have changed...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
kitkat : Thanks, I'm glad you like my jokes! I was afraid that people wouldn't get them or just not think they were funny:)...A Fight scene? I dunno, you are the 2nd or 3rd person to mention it, if I get enough by the time Ginny and Eros break up then maybe I will ;)  
  
sexy seeker : I envy guys so much! My guy friends can always act normally around the girls they like and I can barely form a complete sentence around the guys I like. What the hell?? ... Well, I decided that Harry would be able to do this.  
  
Jaquelyne : Thank you, I don't like they way people are putting her as the shy-I-can't-do-anything Ginny. I think that, since Michael, she has become a firey, funny, pretty girl. I just like her better as a real character (no pun intended)  
  
voxenking : If you keep reading you can catch moments between them (hint: this chapter and look out for them during the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match) that can be a little...well...interesting...questioning...etc.  
  
A/N: Go to my website and submit your stories, add your chapters, or just read other's work! Candy Quills: more than ONE flavor of fanfiction! 


	4. Trying to Ignore It

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Trying to Ignore It  
  
~~~~~  
  
The first Quidditch Match of the season was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Slytherin won 210 to 10. If Harry wanted to tie the lead for the Cup he would have to beat Ravenclaw by at least the same amount. Harry pondered this and shared it with him teammates.  
  
Five Days till the game and Harry wasn't feeling nervous, but he was feeling jealous. Ginny was, once again, attached to Eros's mouth. 'This is getting old,' he would tell himself. There just had to be another way.  
  
Hermione and Ron were now a 'serious couple'. In class they would hold hands under their tables or draw little pictures to each other. In Charms, Ron carved 'R.W.' heart 'H.G.' on his desk. Hermione saw and barked at him for vandalizing school property and with a simple reversal charm she put it back to normal.  
  
At meals they fed each other. Hermione would hold up her spoon and give Ron some soup, then Ron would hold up a buttered roll and let her have a bite of it. It was all very cute but also very nauseating. Harry constantly felt the need to puke after a meal, or in the middle of it.  
  
Four days until the game, not that Harry was counting down. School was, some-what normal, although what is normal for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? 'Talking paintings, cats as professors, and a transparent pest named Peeves,' Harry listed to himself.  
  
For the first time since school started Harry saw Ginny without an annoying git stuck on her mouth. "Where is the leach?" Harry mumbled.  
  
Ginny heard him and stifled a giggle, "He is having dinner with him team mates in the Ravenclaw Common Room."  
  
"He is on the Quidditch Team?" Harry asked, how could he miss this? Probably because he has ignored the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team because of a certain x-girlfriend who was the current captain.  
  
"Chaser." Ginny shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Oh," Harry nodded as if he should have guessed. "Chaser, right." Harry sighed, "What are we going to do without our, um, 'favorite' Ravenclaw Chaser around?"  
  
"Are you asking me to do something with you?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.  
  
"I dunno, do you want to do something?" Harry asked, his cheeks turning pink.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Well, Harry," her grin faded a little, "I promised my friends we would hang out with them."  
  
"Oh, I see." Harry mumbled. He glanced to the empty seats that Ron and Hermione usually took up.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Even such an immature act made Harry's heart flutter. He tried to ignore it. After her eyes rolled back into place she asked, "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Harry pondered over this. 'Us' he thought. "Well, since your begging me," Harry laughed and Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I guess a few hours with you and your friends wouldn't KILL me."  
  
"Your so sure?" Ginny smiled. She jerked her head toward the door and Harry followed. They walked in silence, a surprisingly comfortable one, to the Gryffindor Common Room and up the Boy's staircase and into the Fifth Year Boy's dorm.  
  
Sprawled on the floor was Colin and Kyan counting candies. A non-stop giggling Dawn was on a bed with a board looking Kiki, both were flipping through a magazine. "Looks like someone cleaned." Ginny informed everyone.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Kyan emphasizing the 'I'. "With no help from Colin!"  
  
Colin grinned sheepishly, then he spotted a person they didn't expect, "Oh, um, hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Colin." Harry smiled to him. Colin was the first to notice Harry, then all eyes jerked up and looked at him and Ginny.  
  
"I asked Harry to join us," Ginny said slowly as if she were telling people who just learned to speak English.  
  
"Oh," Kiki said, sliding off the bed gracefully. Dawn did the same, just less gracefully hitting the floor and jumping back up giggling like mad. Colin laughed with her and Kyan rolled his eyes and handed Harry a sugar quill.  
  
"That means welcome." Ginny said to Harry as if he were learning about a new and mysterious culture. Kyan laughed. Harry happily took a bite off of it.  
  
"Thank you." Harry smiled and Kyan nodded.  
  
"No problem, mate!" Kyan went and sat on a trunk at the foot of a bed and leaned back on his elbows. "Anything for our Quidditch Captain."  
  
Ginny noticed the awkwardness that hung in the room so she walked over to the dresser and tapped a weird box with the tip of her wand and wizard music erupted from it. "Come on," she grabbed random hands, one was Harry's and the other's was Dawn. "Lets dance!"  
  
'Dancing,' thought Harry, 'to this is a lot like jumping in rhythm.' So that's what they did, all jumping, laughing, and tossing candies around the room.  
  
After the third or fourth song they collapsed on the floor. Dawn and Colin giggling to themselves, Kiki making sure her hair looked presentable, Kyan and Ginny sighing, and Harry clutching his heart to make sure it wasn't going to pop out.  
  
Ginny looked wonderful. Her cheeks looked flustered, her lips rosy from licking them too much, and her forehead was damp from having too much energy. She reached over past Harry lap and pulled a pack of cards out of her bag.  
  
"Wanna play for candy?" She asked impishly to everyone. They all agreed.  
  
"I see your 2 chocolate frogs and I raise you a licorice wand!" Ginny said with an evil grin during their third game. Dawn already lost all her candy but was giggling non-stop with every word.  
  
"I see your candy wand and I raise you a handful of Bertie Botts!" Kyan exclaimed.  
  
"Too rich for my blood." Harry tossed down his cards. Kyan looked back at Ginny she smiled.  
  
"You first," she said.  
  
"Alright," Kyan set her cards out one-by-one, "A pair of queens." He let our a victorious laugh, throwing back his head and letting his dirty-blood hair bounce with joy.  
  
"Aw, and all I have is a little ol' pair of black Jacks," Ginny sighed, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Plus a red one!" Kyan's jaw dropped, "Thats right! Three of a kind, read it and weep!" Kyan did as he was told and joined Kiki and Dawn in the losers area.  
  
Colin shuffled and dealt the cards out. Ginny's expression was emotionless. 'Not a good sign' Harry thought. They placed their bets of sugary sweets, Colin lost his whole pile. All that was left were Ginny and Harry.  
  
"I see your tooth-flossing mints and I raise you," Harry put his cards face down on the wooden floor and pushed his whole candy pile in the center, "everything."  
  
Ginny smiled and pushed her stack in as well. "Go first."  
  
Harry smiled and threw down three Kings. "Three of a kind, as you said before, 'Read it and weep.'" Harry put on a smug smile and cocked up and eyebrow.  
  
Ginny looked down at her cards for a moment then looked up at Harry, "All I have," she said throwing down two cards, "is a pair of Queens." Harry smiled and outstretched his hands for the pile of sweets that was about half his size. "AND three Aces!" She yelled, throwing herself at him with the three Aces in her left hand.  
  
Harry caught her in his arms and lap, his jaw dropped and she stuffed a handful of Bertie Botts in his mouth. "I WIN!!!" She bounced around in his lap and the room erupted with laughter and cheers from Ginny's friends. The radio came on again and the six Gryffindors bounced around eating candy and getting a sugar high unequal to any sugar highs they have ever been on before.  
  
~~~  
  
It was about ten o clock when the girls and Harry left the fifth year boy's dorm. It was the most fun Harry had in a long time. Kiki and Dawn walked down to the Common Room sleepily but Harry pulled Ginny aside.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Harry smiled and hugged her. Ginny's chin resting on his shoulder, neither one found the need to let go.  
  
"Your welcome," she said sleepily, yawning on his neck. Her breath made Harry's whole body warm.  
  
"Tired?" Harry laughed into her hair, his arms resting lazily on the small of her back. Ginny's doing the same around his neck.  
  
"Just a little," she said holding back a second yawn. She nuzzled Harry's neck with her face and sighed deeply, "Do I have to go now? I don't feel like moving."  
  
"Me either." Harry whispered softly. 'Oh my God,' Harry thought as she let go and kissed him gently on the cheek, a little too close to his lips.  
  
"Your sweet, Harry." Ginny slowly heading for the stairs, Harry felt incomplete. "Good night," she said smiling then walking slowly down.  
  
'Oh My God.' Harry said, once more to himself, 'I love her.'  
  
~~~  
  
As Harry slept that night, all he could think about was Ginny. She was fun, beautiful, intelligent and most-of-all: taken.  
  
'I just have to stay away from her, maybe my feeling will go away.' Harry moaned, 'I don't want them to go away, I want Eros to go away.'  
  
Harry lay there until Ron got up and started getting dressed for breakfast. Harry did as well. "Sleep good?" Harry asked the smiling Ron.  
  
"I didn't sleep." Ron said with a wider grin. "I spent the whole night thinking of Hermione and I have never felt more rested."  
  
Harry wanted to say, 'I know how you feel,' but thought better of telling his bestfirend because he was thinking about said friend's little sister. "Your in love," Harry said instead.  
  
"Really?" Ron mumbled. Harry nodded. Ron looked like he would start skipping.  
  
They walked down into the common room and waited for Hermione. She seemed to glide down the stairs and when she saw Ron she turned bright red. Harry noticed something different, she was wearing makeup.  
  
Ginny was walking behind her with a satisfied grin on her face. Ron and Hermione exchanged morning greetings and Ginny walked over to Harry, slipped her arm through his and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"Of what?" Harry asked the sexy fox.  
  
"Of Hermione, I did her makeup." Ginny smiled happily.  
  
"Good job, I think she looks pretty." Harry smiled and whispered, "Almost as pretty as you."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Aw Harry, that was so sweet, you should use that as a pick up line and get a girlfriend."  
  
'I just tried,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry inhaled deeply, "Ah, the smell of Quidditch." His teammates laughed. Harry walked into the locker room, they followed him, all dressed and they could hear their friends walking out into the stands. "Pep-talk." Harry informed them. "It is our first game of the season. I know that we can win the Quidditch Cup this year. I just know it. Slytherin plays dirty so if we want to win the cup we have to beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff by much more than Slytherin would."  
  
Harry paused and walked around. "No need to be nervous, I'm not, Ron's not," Ron gave a grunt, he was sweaty and looked pale. "Ginny?"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked up at Harry after securing her arm pads.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
Ginny looked around at her team mates then back to her captain. "Hell no!" She yelled and jumped up, "Lets kick some Ravenclaw Butt!" She got cheers from her fellow chasers and beaters. Harry smiled and nodded. Ron got up slowly and walked to the door.  
  
"And here is our beloved Gryffindor team!" Dean voice said over the loud speaker. He listed the last names as they kicked off the ground. He did the same to the Ravenclaw team.  
  
Harry and Ron did their pre-game laps then took their places. Harry's eyes looked straight ahead to the figure who took opposite of him. "Cho," Harry mumbled. The dark haired figure waved. Harry did nothing.  
  
"And--" Dean proclaimed, "There off!" He began the commentary. "Bell takes the Quaffle, passes to Jeffory, then to Weasley, Bell--and Score! 10- nothing Ravenclaw." Cheers were heard around the stands and Katie did her victory loop around the goal posts.  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession! Menelaus passes to Davies, Weasley steals it! What a girl, you know me and her dated last term...what a kisser!" Dean told the crowd.  
  
"Dean!" Professor McGonagall warned.  
  
"What?" Dean question. "Lee got to say was he wanted!" He fought.  
  
"And he got detention!" McGonagall informed.  
  
"Weasley Scores! 20-zip: Gryffindor!" Dean went on.  
  
Harry kept his eye on Cho, she was following him but if he let her find the golden snitch before he did then he was in big trouble.  
  
"40-Nada! Gryffindor!" Dean cried.  
  
Harry looked around, he wanted to keep an eye on the snitch, if he could find it. No Luck...  
  
Cho flew so close to Harry that she could touch him, but she didn't. "Hey Harry. You didn't write this summer." Harry ignored her. "You don't like me anymore?"  
  
"Not really," he said bitterly.  
  
"I'm hurt Harry!" Cho proclaimed, letting her hair fly around.  
  
Harry turned and smiled at her. "60-zero, Gryffindor," Harry said at the same time Dean did. Cho glared and zoomed past him toward her chasers. Harry put a satisfied grin on his face and sent a thumbs up to Ron.  
  
"60-10! Gryffindor!" Dean yelled, not really happy that Ravenclaw got their first goal.  
  
Harry spotted it, the golden snitch. It was hovering about 10 feet away from a Ravenclaw Beater, he spotted it and yelled to Cho. She speed up. Harry got a sick felling in his stomach and flew after it. The snitch ducked and Harry dove for it. "70-10 Gryffindor!" Harry flew faster, Cho was catching up. Harry brought his broomstick up at the last second, his feet only an inch above the ground and he outstretched his hand. "80-10 Gryffindor!" Dean yelled. "GO HARRY! GRAB THAT BLOODY SNITCH!" McGonagall ignored that remark because she was standing on her chair and yelling at him too grab the snitch as well. Harry closed his fist around the fluttering ball and stopped his broom stick. Cheers erupted from the stadium as he handed the ball to Madame Hooch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 220-10!" Dean yelled doing a victory dance then he paused. "What the hell?" The crowd stopped their cheering and began screaming. Harry looked up and saw a rather ugly Slytherin(aka Goyle) holding on the end of Ginny's broomstick and she fell off the end.  
  
"GINNY!" Harry yelled and kicked off the ground soaring upward to her. Harry positioned his knees to do the steering and he raised his arms upward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. 'Oh my God, please let me catch her, please oh please God, I love her!' Harry stretched his arms out as far as they could go, she was getting closer and closer, Harry put on a burst of speed. Then she fell right into his arms and clung there.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny cried as she grabbed on to Harry's neck. "Oh bloody hell! Harry's broom leveled out with her weight. Ginny's knees were curled up under his arm and her face was buried on his neck. She kissed him there, then she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry!" She kissed his neck again and she kissed anywhere she could put her lips. "You saved my life," she said as the broom slowly drifted downward, the crowd was cheering non-stop.  
  
Harry held his breath, she was kissing him, then he sighed. 'Stop it Potter,' he thought, 'This is no time to get horny!'  
  
Ginny looked Harry in the eyes, tears were falling down her cheeks she kissed him on the lips. It was quick and hard, but Harry still liked it. "For the second time, you saved my life!" She hugged him and would not let go. She clung hard and Harry's face was bright red. He looked down to land, there were crowds and crowds of people on the ground surrounding them.  
  
Eros grabbed Ginny off of Harry and kissed her. Ron didn't like this so he acted like a little kid and pushed his siblings boyfriend and hug his sister. "Are you alright, you ok? Did you get hurt or anything?" Ron questioned her every limb.  
  
"Right on Harry!" Katie exclaimed and she and the rest of the Gryffindor team gave him pats on the back, hugs, and kisses.  
  
Kyan, after hugging Ginny offered to take their brooms to the shack. Ron walked quickly and steadily over to Harry and without hesitation he hugged his best friend. "Thank you for saving Ginny. I don't know what would happen if I lost her."  
  
"No problem, Ron," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Eros said from behind him. Ron let go of Harry so he could turn around. Eros outstretched his hand and offered it to Harry, "I guess I should thank you for saving MY girlfriend," he emphasized 'MY'.  
  
Harry just nodded and walked off to sit down in the locker rooms.  
  
~~~  
  
'Ginny kissed me,' he told himself, 'on the lips. She kissed me. Oh God, she has a boyfriend.' Harry hit himself on the forehead, 'Just forget it, ignore it!'  
  
Harry steeped into a cold shower, 'Think of unhappy thoughts.' Harry paused, 'Ron in a bikini,' Harry listed, 'Fred and George becoming serious, discontinuing Chocolate Frogs, dead kittens.' Harry sat on the edge of the shower and put his head in his hands, "You just can't stop thinking of the person you love..."  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Learning Something...The Next Chapter might be a little offensive so I will put a big ol' fat warning at the beginning to warn people!  
  
A/N: I think, because of the next chapter, that the ratings is going to go up, because PG-13 might not cut it... OH! And sorry about this chapter, I don't really like the way it turned out, it was so much nicer in my head.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Mrs Ronald Weasley : I'm glad you like it, sorry about this chapter, it kinda sucks...  
  
kitkat : Yeah, I think she does too! I think Ginny got over the hero crush a long time ago but now there is a different crush, something else...  
  
Butler : Yeah it is getting that way, the next chapter is going to get worse, nothing happens but the suggestion is there.  
  
Sadz89 : lol, yeah! I kinda like the idea of Eros but after writing this much and since I know whats going to happen and what he is really about, I don't like him anymore, I'm glad that you guys don't like him either because you are really either going to like him in a weird way or hate his guts next chapter...  
  
duke20104 : I think your spelling is fine:) Thank you:) 


	5. Learning Something

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
WARNING!: May be considered offensive! I am warning you now that it may be very offensive! You can submit a review to tell me how offensive and wrong it is, but as it states in this warning, I already know it is and I still posted this chapter...so...here it goes!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Learning Something  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since Harry saved Ginny's life, and Goyle was still in detention for it. Harry avoided her and her friends at all costs, he just couldn't be in the same room with her and still keep his sanity. Harry found himself eating in the Kitchen, waking up at 5am and not going to bed until 11pm. How he managed to keep alright grades and his energy was beyond him.  
  
It was another one of those days, Harry woke up at dawn, ate in the kitchen, went to class, and hide out in the kitchen, library, or an empty classroom. It was almost that time, Harry could feel it. The point that it was time for bed, too rest, too sleep. He felt like he couldn't walk any farther, his vision was getting blurred and he feet felt like lead.  
  
He could barely see because of his vision but it being almost completely dark didn't help. He could tell he was on the seventh floor and headed down the hall to the common room.  
  
"Its late dear," The Fat Lady said to Harry, "you should really start going to bed earlier."  
  
"Thank you," Harry mumbled. "Zodiac." The Fat Lady shrugged and swung open. Harry climbed through the portrait hole, stubbing his foot on the step. The Common Room was dark, only a few flames flickering in the fire place. Two third years were trading chocolate frog cards with intense looks on their face. Harry ignored them and walked up the long steep staircase to the boy's dorms.  
  
He opened the door and walked in the quite dark room, not making a sound. Harry pulled off his shirt and pants, then he slipped on a pair of pj pants and pulled back the curtains on his bed to get it. He sat on his bed and saw, just beyond his feet was a figure sitting on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, moving closer.  
  
"Have you been avoiding me?" Ginny asked in a whisper.  
  
"Ginny? What?" Harry sifted, his voice getting quieter.  
  
"You have," Ginny whispered defeatedly.  
  
"No!" Harry shifted to be closer to her. It was like, the second he knew it was her, he was no longer sleepy, she was like coffee...but better.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Ginny asked, her body looked thin and uncovered.  
  
"Yes, I've just--been busy." Harry looked her over, hard to tell in the dark but she was only wearing a thin tank top and a pair of tiny shorts. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ginny slipped a cold stiff hand on Harry's forearm, "Can we talk?"  
  
"Here?" Harry looked around the dark room. He could hear Neville's heavy breathing, Ron's snoring and Seamus and Dean's sleeping sounds.  
  
"No, lets go somewhere else." Harry nodded and stood up, he grabbed his invisibility cloak out of the drawer of his bedside table and wrapped it around himself and held it open for Ginny to step in. They silently walked out of the boys dorm and down the staircase to the common room. The same two thrid years were still trading, they didn't seem to notice the portrait swinging open and no one coming in or out.  
  
"Harry?" The Fat Lady asked out into the darkness. Ginny slipped her hand in his. Harry lead her down the corridor to a storage room just below the Divination classroom. Harry opened the door and let Ginny walk in first.  
  
Harry folded the cloak and put it safely on a box. He looked around, it was small and had a window that showed a wonderful view of the forest and clear night-blue sky, the stars seemed to twinkle at him. He looked over at Ginny.  
  
She was holding her arms protectively, her hair hung loosely over her shoulders to her elbows and her legs looked extremely pale. Harry jumped and walked over to a nearby box, behind it was a pouf chair, the kind that were in the Divination room, and in the box were dark green blankets with the Slytherin 'S' embroidered on it. He pulled Ginny over to him, hugging her with the forest green blanket. "Come on," he whispered and took her to the pouf.  
  
It had tea stains and spilled wax on it, but besides that it looked fine. He sat down on it first and held his arms out for her. She sat on the bean bag chair and draped her legs over him, her hand clutched the blanket as she wrapped her arms around him, covering them both.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, happy that he was holding her again. Although it was freezing, Ginny's body heat was beginning to effect Harry's thought processes, better to get it all out at once, right?  
  
"Eros," Ginny said simply. She rested her head on his shoulder, her warm breath playing on his skin. Harry felt a little dizzy just sitting there. He let Ginny start the conversation, partly because he couldn't speak. Ginny had made him speechless.  
  
"Eros," Ginny repeated. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." Harry nodded, the only thing he could do. Ginny moved closer and rolled over so her back was pressed up against Harry's chest and his arms snaked themselves around her under the blanket.  
  
"Well," she started, "I had just got dumped by Dean, and my friends took me to coffee shops, the mall, quidditch games, anything to get my mind off of being single. Then what happens? Eros asks me out and I spent my whole summer with him. At first we just snogged in his bed room, then when his friends came over we hung out with them but, as you know, Eros couldn't keep his mouth off of mine for more than two minutes."  
  
Ginny paused for dramatic effect, dramatically making Harry want to puke with jealousy. "After a while I got used to kissing him in front of his friends. We kissed everywhere: his house, the park, in class, everywhere. I was alright, I didn't mind after we kissed at his church."  
  
Harry started to feel uncomfortable. "We still did it at school, he would sneak me into the Ravenclaw common room and we would snog in his dorm, on his bed, on the couch, anywhere and everywhere, that should have been our motto." Ginny sighed, "We kept showing our public displays of affection until this morning, when I realized something: his friends were watching. Not that it bothered me before, but.. It was different, I mean I never would go all the way, but we were getting a little intimate. I tried to stop him from showing too much of my skin with his friends oogling only to realize that he planned it all out."  
  
Ginny turned to look at Harry, her eyes were wet and dazed and her voice was a little choked. "He wanted me to have sex with him and his friends." She managed to say, Harry bolted upright but Ginny pushed him back down on the bean bag chair. "His male and female friends." Ginny said as an after thought.  
  
"What the Bloody Hell?" Harry screeched, it was the only thing his mouth could articulate.  
  
"I didn't go through with it," Ginny protested, rubbing Harry's bare chest with the palm of her hand. "It was just weird, I managed to break up with him, though, after he told me that he had cheated on me, having group sex with his friends." Ginny shuddered, "Disgusting, right?"  
  
"YES!" Harry looked as though a smelly invisible sock was plastered under his nose. "I'm sorry Ginny." Harry's arms encircled her.  
  
"I'm not, I'm glad its over." Ginny hugged him back. "Its time I had a break from a boyfriend, especially one like him." Like a knife through Harry's heart. "He was too physical, I like atleast a feeling of something remotely similar to love, not just that touching crap."  
  
"All right..." Harry shifted again, he tried to hide the hurt he was feeling.  
  
"Thats why I like you so much Harry!" Ginny said, making Harry feel like her older brother, not something he felt like being at the moment. "You listen, you feel, you help. Thank you! I was so upset when I broke up with Eros and I thought you were avoiding me." Ginny paused.  
  
"I-I wasn't..." Harry stammered.  
  
"I was afraid that it was because of that kiss." Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry's heart stopped, 'She remembered.' Harry shook his head. Ginny smiled and kissed his jaw line before resting on his shoulder and sighing.  
  
Aw, what cruel bliss.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stopped avoiding Ginny, who was acting like Eros never existed, she was acting like the fifteen year old beauty she was. Single and loving it, much to Harry's dismay.  
  
One Thursday during Potions Malfoy and his gorilla-like goons "acidently-on- purpose" spilt their boils potion all over Ron. Poor guy, having to spend atleast three days in the hospital wing with boils all over his body, even his lips so he couldn't get any "pick-me-ups" from Hermione.  
  
It was Friday, double charms with Hufflepuff. Poor Hufflepuff, Gryffindor's next game was against them so they all had their heads down, eyes glaring, and looks of upsetting fear. Gryffindor wasn't as mean as Slytherin so Harry didn't know why they were so upset.  
  
Harry rested his chin on his right knuckles he looked like the "thinking- man" statue, except he wasn't naked, he wasn't sitting on a rock, and he didn't have a look of pleasant, deep thought. He looked like his mind was having a fist-fight with his heart.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked in, between charms.  
  
"No." Harry lied, noticeably too.  
  
"You can beat Hufflepuff," Hermione stated with a little confidence builder.  
  
"Its not that." Harry turned to her and gave her a look that said, what is said now is not repeated to anyone. She gave a look of agreement and Harry whispered, "Its about Ginny."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I like her, but she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want a boyfriend." Harry sounded defeated.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "She has liked you for a long time."  
  
Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, Hermione could be such a mother at times. "Well, it was plain and clear: she needs a break from having a boyfriend."  
  
"You need to do something." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh that clears up everything," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione pushed Harry in the arm, "Fine, you what an idea? Then I'll give you one: get a girlfriend!"  
  
"Thats kind of hard when the girl I want doesn't want a boyfriend." Harry pointed out, shifting through his notes too look productive while Professor Flitwick walked around the room.  
  
"I mean a different one, like," Hermione looked around the room in search of prospects. "Lavender?" Harry snorted. "Pavarti?" Harry did the same snort. Hermione sort of let a giggle slip and continued, "Hannah? Susan? Sarah?"  
  
Harry stopped in mid-head shake. "How about Kiki or Dawn?"  
  
"Ginny's friends?" Hermione asked, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we can tell them that I'm not really interested. They would help, they are really nice." Harry smiled. "Maybe Kiki."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You just like her because she is, and I quote: 'Hott!'"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Sure, but I like the 'pretty' type better."  
  
"Hott, pretty? Whats the difference?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment, "Kiki is hott. Tall, blond, nice legs, you think of her, you think of good time." Harry paused to let it sink in, "Ginny is pretty, she looks good all the time, just her smile lights up a room, she could have a moomoo on and still look wonderful."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned her gaze.  
  
"Nothing," she said with a knowing smile. "Kiki it is, then."  
  
"You'll talk to her? It was your idea!" Harry asked in a hurry, he really didn't feel like talking to Kiki about something this weird.  
  
"I'll ask her to meet us tomorrow, after we visit Ron." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded. "Okey dokey."  
  
"Okey dokey?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" Hermione laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Trying to Convince the Friend...  
  
A/N: Alright, you all hate me because I made Eros a sex-crazed bisexual...I just thought, you know, him being named after the God of Love...you know...*crys in a heap*  
  
Thanks to:  
  
gl-andrea : thank you so much:)  
  
sexy seeker : I'm trying to get the chapters out, but how do you guys do it? All you writers out there? To get these chapters out I have to write before school, during school, and after school till 10:30pm, I have a much greater respect for you guys!  
  
Mrs Ronald Weasley : Thank you:)  
  
Sadz89 : Go for it! Smash his toes! He deserves it, *mumbles "bloody Eros"*  
  
duke20104 : They are! I wish they would just get together already but the fic would be over :(  
  
Darcy16 : Aw, your too great! I loved your fic "The Act" Everyone should read it! Your description is wonderful! I could plainly see the characters in my mind's eye! I only wish I have that effect!  
  
kitkat : I think that Ginny likes Harry but she was hurting because she was taken and she felt guilty about liking Harry when she is with Eros. So she trys to urge him to get a girlfriend hoping that seeing him with a girl will take her mind off of him being free as a bird...I know she likes him because when he saved her she completely forgot about Eros and rewarded her knight in shining armor...:)  
  
Sorry to everyone who found this chapter offensive even after reading my warning, please feel free to get all your anger out by reviewing! I will make sure to read everyone telling my that I am a sick and twisted person. I don't mind, let it all out, I will post a reply to each and every one! 


	6. Trying to Convince the Friend

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Trying to Convince the Friend  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day Hermione and Harry went to breakfast for a minute. Hermione didn't eat, but she stuffed a handful of tooth-flossing mints in her mouth. 'Oh great,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Hermione was being antsy. She would check her wrist watch, then look to see if Harry had finished eating then play with her food then look back at her watch and start the cycle again.  
  
When Hermione pop in seven dinner mints Harry gave in, "All right, we can go, shhesh!" Harry stood up and walked to out of the Great Hall with Hermione. They walked toward the Hospital Wing. On the way their Hermione would take a few fast steps then stop and wait for Harry to catch up then she would do it again. After a while she started just taking one fast step, waiting, then taking another. She looked like a Wedding's flower girl who has no rhythm. Harry tried to keep from laughing.  
  
Harry was nervous, he was about to tell Ron, his best friend, his team mate, that Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter had a massive crush on said friend's babysister. Harry walked in the Hospital Wing after Hermione.  
  
The smell of soap and sick people made Harry thankful that he wasn't in here anymore. Hermione just pulled herself off of Ron, who was sitting half- up half-down in his white sheet bed. Harry walked over and sat on the bed next to Ron's. Harry let Ron and Hermione make up after their 3 days of not being able to kiss.  
  
"So, whats got you down, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to make it less uncomfortable for his friend.  
  
"Well," Harry eyed Hermione giving her a look that said, 'say it for me.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry has a crush."  
  
"You do?" Ron laughed, "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
Harry smiled nervously, stood up, walked across the room, turned around and said, oozing with confidence, "Ginny."  
  
"Ginny? As in my sister Ginny?" Ron asked, not sure if he heard right.  
  
"Yes, your sister." Harry's face was determined.  
  
Ron's face turned pale then to pink then to red in less that three seconds, "Why the bloody hell?" Ron was starting to get up.  
  
Hermione place one of her dainty hands on Ron's chest to push him back down. "Ron, don't."  
  
"What?" Ron's lips curled up in the way he always did when he was upset. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't get up and punch Harry's lights out right now!"  
  
Harry stepped forward, he took and deep breath, thinking over his answer and said, "Because, I feel the same way about Ginny as Hermione feels about you."  
  
As if on cue Hermione smiled, eyes watering, leaned down and kissed her Weasley on the lips. Harry saw, wishing he didn't, Ron's hand go from Hermione's lower back to much lower on Hermione. Harry turned away and looked once again out the window. Mother Nature played her music for they happy couple still snogging. Harry had have a mind to yell at them and tell them to get a room.  
  
When they let go of each other's tongues Ron said, still looking at Hermione(his hand still hadn't come up for its exploration of her lower regions), "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Harry, despite feeling completely sick from seeing his best friend grope his other bestfriend, smiled warmly. Hermione told their idea of a plan involving Kiki. Ron winked at Harry and Hermione slapped her boyfriend for thinking about another girl that way.  
  
After getting Ron's blessing and an extra wink behind Hermione's back, two- thirds of the trio left to find Kiki.  
  
Hermione got her to agree to meet then out in the Courtyard a little before lunch, 'Great' thought Harry, 'my stomach is going to grumbled all the way through asking her out.'  
  
They found her on a bench under a tree, she was perfecting her nails. "Hi Kiki." Hermione greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hello," the blond said in a board tone. "Alright," she drug out, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiki placed her two prefect hands on the bench next to her and pressed her shoulders to her ears and stared at Hermione, Harry just sat on a bench perpendicular to Kiki's acting like an innocent bystander.  
  
"Well, we wanted to talk to you about Ginny." Hermione started. "Harry, here, has a crush on her." Hermione smiled.  
  
"No kidding?" Kiki asked sarcastically.  
  
"No," Hermione said slowly then continued, "we need you help."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Be my girlfriend for a while," Harry spoke, for the first time in the conversation. Kiki looked a little taken-a-back, a nice change from her emotionless visage.  
  
"I get to make the rules." Kiki said. Harry nodded. "Two weeks only, starting tomorrow. You carry my books, walk me to class, kiss me on the cheek before every meal, and only two real kisses." Kiki paused, although this seemed all planned out she took a minute to think, "We can schedule some 'snogging' times."  
  
Harry, trying to hide his smile, nodded. "Agreed." He extended his hand and shook one of Kiki's perfect hands.  
  
~~~  
  
Lunch was pleasant, Harry and Kiki planned to sit a few seats down and across from each other and give flirting looks to one another. 'Good thing she is hot.' Harry thought, 'And she is sitting next to Ginny.'  
  
Aw, Ginny. What a blossom. She had changed so much last year. From shy and lonely girl to flirtatious, spunky chick after just one boyfriend. Maybe thats all she needed was a good snog to turn her into herself.  
  
Harry considered this for a moment, maybe all he needed was a good snog and he could change into a tall, buff, Fabio. Or a sexy Latin lover. Harry held back a grin and looked over a Kiki again. He faked a blush when she looked over at him too.  
  
Harry ran his hands over his thighs as Ginny absentmindedly tucked a hair behind her ear and looked over at Kiki. Harry darted his eyes at Kiki and she looked over, licking her lips. They turned away again. 'This is getting old,' Harry told himself.'  
  
Oh, but sweet Ginny, what a girl. She was talking with a third year from Hufflepuff, both their heads were in a book and Ginny was pointing to something in the middle of the page, reading it to the girl. Harry smiled at the thought of being that close to Ginny again.  
  
Close enough to smell her hair, to touch her skin, to look into her twinkling eyes. Harry cursed himself, because he missed another turn of turn and blush with Kiki but he covered it up by jerking his head toward the Entrance Hall. Kiki nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, Harry followed her quickly to the fifth floor.  
  
"So Kiki," Harry said, walking her up the stares to the sixth floor.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" She asked, sort of gliding up the steps.  
  
"You want to be my girlfriend for two weeks?" Harry asked, not looking at her.  
  
She moved closer as they walked down the seventh floor corridor, she hugged his arm and said in a false girlie voice, "Oh my goodness! THE Harry Potter asked me to be his girl, and it was so romantic! I think I'm going to die!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Who was that supposed to be?"  
  
"Ginny, second year, when her crush on you just started to turn to obsessed." Kiki informed.  
  
"And I thought you were her friend." Harry said, hurt that she was mocking the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Oh, I am, I'm her best friend, I just tell things like it is." Kiki entered the empty common room and walked over to the stairs. Kiki stood up on the first step, she looked over at Harry and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his. "You'll have to get used to this." Kiki smiled, "Cho was your only girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said stiffly.  
  
"Did you ever kiss her?" Kiki asked, generally curious.  
  
"No, she kissed me." Harry informed, feeling a little awkward, but Kiki's hand felt very smooth.  
  
"Ah," Kiki licked her bottom lip and moved closer to Harry, avoiding his gaze and she kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow, Lover-Cakes."  
  
Harry laughed as she walked up stairs, "I'll miss you, Sugar Booger." Kiki silently finished walking up the stairs but Harry noticed that her shoulders where shaking with silent laughter.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The First Week...Harry and Kiki's first week as a 'Couple'  
  
A/N: alright, before I get any hate mail, this is going to be a G/H, note all of Harry's ranting about Ginny. Kiki is just helping him get there! Will be H/G! Please, just give me time. I feel that if I put them together this quick that it makes the story ending before its begun...understand?  
  
Darcy16 : Thank you! I'm glad you see them as clearly as I do.  
  
sexy seeker : Thank you, I felt like turning Eros into this...sick, twisted person would link to the way that Ginny now wants to fly solo, which is really bad for Harry, but good for us as we see the way Harry looks at her...*smiles*  
  
Potteranne : thank you very much! Its wonderful to see another person reading my writings:)  
  
Sadz89 : I give you total permission to use those hammers on said places *wink wink* That horny, "dumbass" *nods in agreement*  
  
ESSA : Oh no! Well, I hope this wasn't too long of a wait, sorry, but a weekend of pure shopping, it was bliss and I had to take the offer *smiles*  
  
kitkat : Yes, I'm a little upset about her not wanting a boyfriend, but think about it: "You are almost raped by your serious boyfriend and his friends, so you go to the one person you can really trust(Harry, not Ron because he would try to kill all Ravenclaws, not Hermione, she would want to tell the teachers which would mean that the teachers would find out that Ginny was in the Ravenclaw common room, and doing interesting things in their common room and dorm rooms, she had to tell Harry), Harry has always been that older brother figure because he hangs out with her older brother, even though she doesn't feel like that, but she thinks that he does. After Eros, I would want to take a break, wouldn't you? Being betrayed and all?? *shrugs*  
  
Mrs Ronald Weasley : Well, I don't think I would even participate in group or homosexual intercourse, but some people would find that offensive and might even think that I am being mean to the Ravenclaw house by describing a made up characters from that house as being bisexual horny teens who casually have sex. But, Ravenclaw is probably my favorite house, in RPGs I join Ravenclaw!  
  
Sherry : Nice name *is name of my Irish grandmother* Well, as I said earlier, I feel like the story would end before it begins if I put them together now, maybe I put them together in a bit, but I just feel like when they get together it will be "Happily Ever After" and, even though I enjoy it, I'm not going to write and purely snogging 20 chapter fic.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know some of you are like: "What the bloody hell? Kiki?" But I promise you that this is not a K/H story, this is G/H, just give it time and sit back, relax and watch Harry's ---- attempts to win Ginny's heart! 


	7. The First Week Together

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The First Week Together  
  
~~~~~  
  
The First Sunday~  
  
Harry looked in the mirror for a moment, ran his finger through his hair ("Fat chance, mate," his reflection told him with a unamused laugh), then walked down to the Great Hall. This was it, his first real day as Kiki's boyfriend. Harry was happy that he remembered to brush his teeth that morning.  
  
The hall was filled with zombie-like students, all tried('Don't blame 'em,' Harry thought, even though he was wide awake). Some students would try to eat but give up on their fork when it was half-way to their mouth. The entire Hufflepuff table was fully awake, coffee-lovers, the whole lot of them. Slytherins looked utterly board and some of the Ravenclaws had fallen asleep in their oatmeal.  
  
Harry spotted Kiki halfway through the table, sitting across from none other than Ginny Weasley. Kyan was next to her, then on one side of Kiki was Dawn and Colin and the other side of Kiki, farthest from Harry, was an empty seat.  
  
As he walked over he tried to think up of some charming witty line to say to Kiki to make Ginny yearn for him, but he couldn't think of one at the moment because a blueberry muffin found its way into unsuspecting Ginny's mouth as she yawned. Kyan laughed heartedly but Ginny didn't seem to notice she was eating anything at all. Harry reached the group and Kyan looked up to smile at him.  
  
Harry turned toward Kiki, making people around them do a double take. "This seat taken?" Harry poured on the charm, Kiki looked up to confirm it was Harry before shaking her head and holding out her cheek for him to kiss, which he did. The faint smell of night blooming tulips made Harry smile as his lips grazed his crush's bestfriend's face.  
  
"Morning," Kiki greeted to him, she didn't seemed as board as before, but no smile covered those lips. Harry took the seat next to her. He looked up at Ginny who now looked wide awake. "Hey Ginny," Harry said in his best sports caster, big buddy voice, "remember: Quidditch Laps tonight!" Harry winked at her in an old mate fashion.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied quietly, Harry wasn't sure if it was because she was a little jealous of her best friend, she was confused, or because she was still tired.  
  
Hermione and Ron entered a minute later to take their seats across from Harry. "Does it feel better to be out of there?" Harry asked, as though he was interviewing Ron, a Prisoner of War.  
  
Ron smiled, stuffing his face with eggs then swallowing them before saying, "Sure does mate," he paused. Giving a sideways look at his sister then addressing Harry, Ron said, "Whats it like having a girl friend?" Ron winked heartedly at him.  
  
Harry sifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know exactly why. Kiki performed perfectly, she was just playing a part, she was an actress. Harry turned to look at her, she leaned over to his ear, brushing it with her lips then she whispered so low that no one else could hear, "After lunch do you want to help me with my homework?"  
  
Harry smiled, her lips felt like they were still on his ear but he distinctly saw her eat more of her bacon when she returned to sitting at her plate. Then he glanced back up at Ron and said, "Educational."  
  
Ron snorted into his eggs. Hermione slapped him, "Whats it like to have a girlfriend? Are you telling me you don't have one?"  
  
Ron smiled, "'Course I do!" Ron leaned into kiss Hermione but she pushed him away, making his head deflate a little.  
  
"No no no, you swallow your food before kissing me, Ronald." Hermione said in her best motherly tone. Ron growled.  
  
~~~  
  
The First Monday-  
  
The day before, Harry had literally helped Kiki with her homework in the library, it wasn't code for 'lets snog', like Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if he would ever let her kiss him, even though he wasn't sure if he was a 'good kisser' either, but he was a nervous and he wanted to know. Curiosity and the fear of embarrassing himself in front of Ginny made he suddenly want to kiss Kiki, she obviously had experience and could teach him.  
  
Harry kissed Kiki on the cheek before sitting with her at lunch. He was starting to get used to walking her to class and sitting with her. She was very interesting and very blunt. 'Tell things like it is' that should be her motto.  
  
Kyan was copying Dawns homework quickly as she giggled nonstop in his ear. His tongue was between his lips and his brows were down with concentration. Harry turned back to Kiki and smiled at her profile, really looking at Ginny who was one seat down from her. Kiki leaned back a little to give Harry a better view, he blushed and the sides of her lips curved ever-so- slightly upward before turning to him, "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," He stood up then held his hand out so she could lace her fingers in his, then he grabbed his book bag and her books and walked her toward her next class. They were still holding hands in the hallway as he took her outside of the Charms classroom. It was a double period with Hufflepuffs.  
  
Kiki put on of Harry's hands on her waist and she looked meaningful into his eyes. Harry wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, but Ginny appeared next to him a second later with Kyan. Harry saw and then Kiki kissed Harry's cheek, "See you after this period."  
  
"Bye, Muffin Cakes." Harry whispered, Kiki's shoulders shook slightly as she winked and walked in before Ginny.  
  
~~~  
  
The First Tuesday-  
  
Harry found some problems with walking Kiki to class, it was getting from his last class to the class she was just in before she left the room. Harry had all his stuff ready so by the time the bell rang he was already halfway down the hall, he took some well planned short cuts and secret passageways and he arrived at her Transfiguration class just as she exited.  
  
"Hey," Kiki greeted as Harry took her books, his faced drenched in sweat. Harry carried her books down the hall, he could tell that Ginny was behind them because he could spot her red hair when he turned sideways to kiss Kiki on the cheek.  
  
"Here," Kiki, very boldly Harry thought, reached into her boyfriend's back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and ran it across his forehead to take the sweat off of his face then she fold the cloth and tucked it into his back pocket, letting her hand linger for a while.  
  
Harry smiled at her but all her sign of what happened is that her eyes darted behind her where Ginny had just stopped talking to Kyan. Harry smiled but Kiki just kept walking, her hand back in Harry's.  
  
~~~  
  
The First Wednesday-  
  
Somewhere deep inside Harry, he knew that this was wrong, he would grow attached to having Kiki. But then he would look at Ginny and her smile, then he would know that he had to have her. He was currently sitting Indian- style on a couch in the Common room with Kiki sitting next to him, her legs crossed. They were looking in a large book for the ingredients to the potion she had to do her essay on.  
  
Ginny was sitting in a comfy chair, her head in her book. Kyan was playing chess with Colin and Dawn was laughing loudly whenever one would move a piece.  
  
Kiki sighed loudly, "Alright, enough of this!" Kiki reached her hand in her bag and she pulled out a magazine with a blond wizard winking, shirtless on the cover. She flipped to a page in the middle. "Lets do something productive." This received a laugh from Ginny.  
  
Harry looked over, "Rate Your Relationship?" Harry read aloud, his eyebrows were crooked as he gave her a skeptical look. "This is productive?"  
  
"It will be fun," Kiki told him, even though she wasn't smiling. Harry nodded and agreed. Kiki read out the first question: "How would you say your first date was?"  
  
"Did we have a first date?" Harry asked with a laugh.  
  
"How about lets say it was the day you asked me out." Kiki's eyes twinkled happily, her comely visage still shown no sign of a smile except in her eyes. Harry felt like reaching out and touching her silky hair but he touched her hand instead, holding it in his and answered. The finished the quiz in surprising time. "Together we scored a 34."  
  
"That means?" Harry asked.  
  
Kiki flipped the page with one hand and read, "Our Relationship is:" She paused for dramatic effect while looking for the group for couples who scored 30-35 points. "Horny Hot?" She said it like a question, as if she didn't really believe what she had just read. Then, for the first time, she smiled. She laughed out loud at the thought and continued laughing with Harry and her friends.  
  
After Harry got a minute to calm down, Kiki was still smiling at the bold red letters plastered under the silhouette of the two people snogging, Harry looked in her eyes and said sweetly, "You have a beautiful smile," Harry's free hand touched her face, "You should laugh more often."  
  
Kiki's chest swelled a little as see looked at Harry. After a moment of silence and a silent thank you in her eyes, she stood up and walked around the couch. She wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, "I have to take a shower," Kiki kissed Harry long and boldly on his cheek and said, "See you later, Schmoopy"  
  
"'Night, Pookie!" Harry laughed. It started to become a joke with them. Trying to get each other to laugh with a more stupid pet name than the one before.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny, her chest was puffed out and she looked like she would start crying, "Are you alright? Whats wrong?" Harry got up and walked over to her.  
  
Ginny no longer had the book in her lap, instead was a black and white two or three year old cat who was pawning at her finger. "That was so romantic!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked with a smile. Ginny whipped her eyes with her jumper's sleeve.  
  
"What?" She asked bitterly, turning her attention back to the cat, rubbing his belly and making him purr loudly in kitty ecstasy.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks, Gin." Harry looked at his watch. "I'm going to bed," he gave her a half arm up and gave her a cocky grin.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked down at the cat who was purring so loudly that it drowned out Dawn's giggling.  
  
"Good night," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Sweet Dreams."  
  
~~~  
  
The First Thrusday~  
  
Harry kissed Kiki's cheek before sitting down at dinner. Kiki leaned over and whispered to him, "We are going to a broom closet to snog later."  
  
Harry let a laugh escape him as he looked at her, "Always the dominate one, aren't you?" He whispered to her. She smiled and winked at him.  
  
Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, his hand in hers, he was a little nervous. Snogging? He walked upstairs with her, they were silent. Awkward for him, not so for her, she looked confident.  
  
She lead him down a brighter hall and to a door in the center. "All right, lets go." She pushed him through and shut the door behind her.  
  
Kiki began to rummage through her pockets, searching for something. She pulled out her wand, "Can you hold this?" Harry obeyed and let her continue searching. After seeing her checking her down her shirt for the third time Harry decided to step in.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"My list of spells." Kiki said, aggravated.  
  
'From board, emotionless goddess,' Harry thought to himself, 'to a moody, beautiful Kiki. And I did that?'  
  
"What spells?" Harry questioned.  
  
"The snogging spells!" Kiki explained without explaining.  
  
"You don't need to put a spell on me get me to want to snog you." Harry laughed. Kiki did as well, forgetting about the list.  
  
"I must have left them in my book. There is one to make your lips swollen like you've just been kissing for an hour and one to give you hickeys." Kiki told him.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "I wouldn't mind doing it the old fashion way." Harry felt his voice grow quieter.  
  
Kiki laughed, "Um, I don't think so, Harry."  
  
"Why?" Harry put his hands on his hips like a little kid.  
  
"Well, Ginny of course." Kiki said as if it was plain as day.  
  
"Your my 'girlfriend', Kiki." Harry put up finger quotation marks around girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, note the finger marks," Kiki said with an amused look.  
  
Harry sighed. "All right," Harry looked away, "Cho was the only girl ever to kiss me and I, um," Harry paused to look at Kiki.  
  
"What?" Kiki asked, poking him in the chest, "Spit it out, Shnookums."  
  
Harry laughed, "I really don't know how to kiss."  
  
"Oh," Kiki didn't press it, she just stood there shocked. For a minute they stared at one another Kiki looked away for a moment as if considering it then she looked back. "Listen carefully."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Ginny likes it when the guy starts the kiss. She will close her eyes and you don't close yours until your lips are on her's." Kiki explained. "Don't use your tongue right away, girls don't like to be forced. Ginny will let you know if she wants to deepen the kiss. Oh and she likes it when guys nibble on her bottom lip. Not bite, nibble."  
  
Kiki paused. "Should I write this down?" Harry asked with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to help!" It was Kiki's turn to put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Its all right." Kiki smiled. "Give me your hand." Harry held out his palm without question. Kiki pulled back all his fingers except the index finger and said to him, "Lips aren't the only think that likes to be kiss," she pulled his finger up to touch a piece of soft skin just below her earlobe on the middle of her next on her left side. "This is Ginny's sweet spot, so she says."  
  
Harry, confused at first just nodded. Kiki sighed, "Thats it, I guess." Harry nodded. Kiki bit her lip nervously. "So, I guess all that left now is to kiss."  
  
"I guess so," Harry said, starting to feel guilty all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah," Kiki closed her eyes slowly, no emotion was displayed on her face. Harry remembered her first rule and he leaned in. Her face was closer than ever now and he kissed her lips lightly. Just as it happen Harry felt weird, it wasn't a kiss between two people who liked each other in that way, but it was kind of nice.  
  
Kiki pushed him away, "Oh yeah!" She bent over and reached in her knee sock and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "I knew I brought it with me." She unfolded it and grabbed her wand and pointed it to Harry.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry covered his face with his hands defensively. "I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?"  
  
Kiki laughed, "No, its the spells I found." She performed the first spell when Harry put his arms down, his lips felt swollen and they burned a little but the feeling went away after a second. "All right do the same to me!" Kiki handed him the sheet of paper and said the spell out loud, with his wand out. Kiki's lips turned pink and looked rosy, so did the skin around them.  
  
"Did I do it wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Kiki felt her lips and smiled, "No." She took the paper and pointed her wand to a spot on his neck and said another spell. Harry felt a warm and electrifying sensation feeling on his neck when, it lasted only a second and she did it again a few more times before doing it to herself, several times as well. Harry was shocked and began to feel his neck, she had said a spell to give them hickeys!  
  
Kiki smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
The First Friday~  
  
Kiki and Harry walked over to Hermione in the common room after their last class as over. Hermione was talking to Ginny about a new book she was reading to Ginny looked mildly interested.  
  
Kiki and Harry both had thick scarves around their necks even though it wasn't even winter yet. Hermione smiled at them and gave a questioning look. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hi Hermione," Kiki said sweetly, her face was board but her eyes were once again twinkling.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked, squeezing Kiki's hand and taking a peak at Ginny's look of wonder. "Can you help us with a spell?"  
  
"Which spell?" Hermione asked, turning her full body too Kiki and Harry.  
  
"One to get rid of things," Kiki looked over at Harry, with her free hand she tightened her scarf.  
  
"Get rid of what things?" Hermione asked, such a good actress.  
  
Harry pulled his scarf down a little and said, "Hickeys." Kiki did the same and Hermione started laughing, Ginny, she looked like she would like nothing better than to leave. If she only knew...  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The First Weekend!...Saturday is the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Quidditch game...  
  
A/N: I'm not getting much reviews but I guess this fic isn't as good as my others.  
  
Wow, long chapter, right??  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Sadz89 : Lol, go for it! LOL  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you:) I will:)  
  
kitkat : Yeah, I feel bad for Harry, but I think his plan is working...  
  
HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13 : Wow, thank you so much! I feel honored, you don't like H/G fics but you like this one? That happens to me too! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Fennie : All right, to answer your question (One thing, though, why was Ron acting that way at first? After Book 5, it seemed pretty clear that he'd be pleased to have Harry and Ginny end up together.) Well, would you really want your best friend to be dating your younger sibling? You would lose your bestfriend! EW! *mental image of bestfriend making out with older brother*. Plus I always think it is out of Ron's character if he is too happy about H/G...  
  
Butler : Much Agreed. 


	8. First Weekend

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: First Weekend  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry walked out onto the field. All the worries and woes in his life left his mind completely as the crowd cheered him on and the grass beneath his feed left became farther and farther away as he soared into the light blue sky.  
  
Harry circled the field with Ron and Harry looked over at his best friend. "You look confident!" Harry noticed.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Ron asked, eyeing the Hufflepuff team as they made their way onto the field.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and flew very close over a group of first year Gryffindors and they tossed confetti and streamers up in loud bangs.  
  
Madam Hooch called them into the center and Harry took his place across from the Hufflepuff Seeker. He was a skinny third year who was shaking and avoiding Harry's gaze. He laughed at this.  
  
Harry took the time when he should be exchanging death glares with the other team's seeker to look down at his chasers, namely at Ginny. She had just tied her hair into a messy bun and was intimidating the male chaser across from her. Harry laughed at this too.  
  
"Annnnnnnnnnd there off!" Dean yelled into the loud speaker, "Green has the ball, tosses it to Hammond but the ball is intercepted! Gryffindor in possession, thats Ginny Weasley, what a gal! She is single now fellas!" There was a hoot of appreciation from the males in the crowd and Ginny scored flashing them a cheerful smile.  
  
Harry groaned along with the females in the crowd as the guys cheered her on. "Gryffindor has the ball," Dean said again, "Jefferoy passes to Bell to Weasley to Bell, BELL SCORES! 20-zero Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry saw it, the snitch. It was hovering twenty feet above and two yards over. Harry slowly shifted his broom towards it and took off. "Weasley saves a goal! Way to go, Ron! Weasley is our King, you know! Wait!" The crowd stopped, they just saw Harry soar for it but it dived and so did Harry. "He spotted the snitch!" Dean yelled. "HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Game over, Gryffindor WINS! 170-0!!!!" The crowd yelled and screamed the Gryffindors yelled and hugged each other making sure, at least, to shake Justin's hands, him being the Hufflepuff Captain.  
  
Harry was ecstatic, thanks to his marvelous team, Gryffindor was in the lead for the Quidditch Cup! Harry was hugged and given congratulatory claps that if he didn't have this much of an adrenaline rush he would have fallen into the fetal position.  
  
Ginny ran up from nowhere, hair a blaze, and grabbed Harry around the neck. "We Won!" Ginny cried. "We're number 1!" She chanted.  
  
All the Gryffindors chanted along with her, even a few Ravenclaws began saying, "They're number 1!"  
  
Ginny pulled away a little, all Harry could see was her smiling face, looking fresh and pink after the game, her hair flowing down to mid back and moving slightly in the breeze, and limbs and random body parts moving beyond and around them. Ginny smiled and gave Harry the warmest and most wonderful kiss on the cheek. Harry felt his knees weaken but before he got a chance to fall the two Gryffindor beaters came up behind him and gave him a group hug.  
  
Harry was let go when Kiki walked up to him, her excited smile reminded him of Ginny. It seemed like they had the same grin, the perfect parting of the lips, the straight white teeth, the color and texture and even size were all the same, maybe thats why he hugged her more than he normally would. There was hooting from behind him from all of the fifth through seventh year Gryffindor Boys.  
  
Kiki grabbed the sides of his face, she must have enjoyed that Quidditch match immensely. Kiki, very boldly, closed the gap between herself and her boyfriend and kissed Harry hard on the lips, their first public kiss, Harry noted.  
  
'It is nice, don't get me wrong,' Harry told himself, 'but I still rather have that kiss Ginny gave me.' Kiki finished and kiss and, even though Harry had just told himself something very important he could help but smile at her.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry left the locker room to go up to the common room for the party the Gryffindor house was throwing for them. The common room was the nosiest Harry had heard it in a while. He liked it this way, it was so loud that no one noticed him hover by the refreshments or notice that he was sitting alone, on the couch, staring at a particularly stunning redhead.  
  
It was noticeable that she had just taken a shower, her hair was damp and hung down to her midback. She was curled up in a chair, watching her friends dance and sipping a hot cocoa.  
  
Harry smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking his way. Her face was still flushed and she sighed deeply into her chocolate drink. Harry sat back and watched her, oh what he would give to be that cup she was holding.  
  
A blond, panting figure plopped down next to him on the sofa, her arm immediately slipping through his. "Hey, why aren't you dancing?" Kiki asked, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I can't." Harry mumbled, stuffing a sugar cookie into his mouth.  
  
"What?" Kiki asked loudly, only attracting the attention of the redhead who invaded Harry's thought process only seconds before.  
  
"I can't dance." Harry stated, cookie crumbs flying all over his lap.  
  
Kiki laughed, so did Ginny. Harry dusted the sugar off his pants and glared at Kiki. "Sure you can dance." Kiki looked up at her fellow Gryffindors who where bouncing up and down to the beat of the current 'rave' in wizarding music. "Just jump up and down."  
  
Harry shook his head franticly and darted his eyes toward Ginny and back.  
  
"Fine fine fine," Kiki stood up, "be a baby." Kiki made a very immature face.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "What has gotten into you lately?"  
  
Kiki grinned evilly and plopped right onto Harry's lap, her arms draped around his neck, "A bottle of firewiskey," she said wickedly.  
  
"No?" Harry leaned in and smelt her breath, sure enough: alcohol. She took another swig of whatever else was in her mug.  
  
Kiki giggled once more. "Harry, do you want to kiss me?" Kiki puckered up her lips.  
  
Harry looked frantically over at Ginny before pushing Kiki away. "Kiki," he whispered. "We need to get you upstairs."  
  
"Harry!" Kiki said after draining her glass, "I am not that kind of girl on the first date!" Kiki began to giggle again, "Good thing this isn't the first date!" Kiki leaned over and began kissing Harry's neck. Harry pushed her off of him. "Harry!" Kiki whined.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said grabbing on to one of Kiki's arms, "help me get her up to her room."  
  
Ginny put her mug of chocolate down and stood up, "All right, take off your shoes."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, what a weird order.  
  
Ginny pulled Kiki's other arm and pulled the both of them to the girls stairs. "Take off your shoes, that is the only way you can go up." Ginny explained.  
  
Harry pulled off his sneakers and held them with two fingers while his hand slipped around the waist of a drowsy Kiki who began to giggle at random moments. Harry took a step up, blushing when his hand would accidentally touch Ginny's side.  
  
They made it all the way up to the top of the stairs when Kiki fell on her bum on the top step and protested: "I don't want to go to bed, I want to go to the party!" Harry took this time to slip his tennis shoes back on.  
  
"Come on, Kiki, why do you want to go to a stinky ol' party when we can have a make over and some quality girl talk?" Ginny persuaded. Coming from her, Harry wouldn't mind getting a new hair do and talk about what 'they' were wearing today. He suddenly got a mental image of Kiki doing his nails and Ginny helping him do a quiz in one of those teen girl magazines.  
  
Kiki groaned and curled up on the floor. Ginny looked up pleadingly at Harry and he slipped a hand under Kiki's knees, the other he put around her shoulders and lifted her up. Ginny helped her friend by stuffing the bottom of her skirt between her legs so not to show too much to Harry.  
  
Ginny turned and opened her dorm room door and lead Harry inside. It was just like his only clean, and girlie. The windows had femine curtains and there was posters of shirtless wizards. What was it was girls and shirtless males? Ginny pointed to Kiki's bed.  
  
Harry carried her over and set her in the middle. Ginny helped his pull back the white pink sheets and put them over her. Harry sat down on one side of the now sleeping Kiki while Ginny sat on the other. "Your a good friend, you know?" Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny had just set Kiki's shoes down next to her bed. "Thank you," Ginny absentmindedly tucked the blanket around Kiki more snugly. "Kiki always talks about you now." Ginny stated. "She told me how sweet you are."  
  
Harry nodded, he wasn't sure what else to say. Ginny looked over at him and met his gaze. "She makes me jealous, you know," Ginny motioned to Kiki with her head. "She's tall, hott, and has a wonderful boyfriend."  
  
Harry reached over and touched Ginny's hand, "You are perfect the way you are," Harry told her truthfully. Ginny looked back down at Kiki, still holding said bestfriend's boyfriend's hand. "See, your great, she found a great guy." Ginny shrugged and stood up. Harry followed her.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry walked over to her, she had her arms crossed. Harry saw the look in her eyes and decided to lighten the mood. "How did you know that if a guy takes their shoes up and walks up stairs that the steps won't give way?"  
  
Ginny's face broke out into an evil smile, Harry could tell that had cheered her up a bit. "Lets just say: some research and a few experiments." Harry laughed, although he wasn't sure why.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Second Week, will it end short? What will Harry tell Kiki after her hangover is gone? What will Harry tell Ginny?  
  
A/N: Howdy and hello, I have had this hankerin' to write a sequel to "This Isn't Right..." But I'm not sure, I'll think about it.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SavetheSqUiRrEls : Thank you! I'll try to watch out for that, I just can't tell because, well, you know how it is...you know it in your head so no matter how many times you read it you don't catch it. Does anyone know where I can get a beta?  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you, I really appreciate you reviewing my chapter, it makes me feel like some people like my fic enough to take their time out and post something encouraging.  
  
voxenking : Yes, poor Ginny! But Poor Harry too!  
  
kitkat : I don't think he is getting attached to Kiki, well, he hasn't said anything to me about it *grins* Well, we will just have to wait and find out.  
  
Duke20104 : Well *grins* we will just have to wait and see, what will happen? Only the fates will know. *looks into a tea cup and examines the tea leaves* Mucky brown stuff will happen...lol, or not:)  
  
HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13 : Thank you, I think that if Ginny really likes Harry then it won't matter about what happened between Harry and Kiki, which nothing really did, just helpin' each other out. Soon you will find out why Kiki said yes so quickly to pretending to be Harry's girlfriend...  
  
Darcy16 : Thank you:) You seemed to say just the right thing *wink* I have some free time so I'll go read your fic:)  
  
k.s. : Don't worry, I won't stop.  
  
ElizabethMM : Thank you very much, I thought the title might catch people's attention. Oh, and I have started to keep a note pad and pen by my bed so that if I have a writer's dream I can wake up and start writing the ideas down but I found out that it is difficult to write coherent words when you just had half a bottle of NiteQuil.  
  
cgggek241 : Thank you:)  
  
Pittsy : Would this be considered a Harry/Ginny fic if they never got together? *grins* Wait and see, fun stuff ahead! 


	9. Second

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Second  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, his legs were still sore and his arms were stiff but he was smiling but he couldn't remember why. 'Oh yeah,' Harry recalled as he rolled over and stretched. 'Ginny said she was jealous of Kiki, because of me!' Harry rolled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and made his way to the shower, clad only in his rubber ducky boxers.  
  
Throughout the shower Harry couldn't help of thinking of Ginny. When he lathered the shampoo in his Harry he couldn't help but get a mental image of Ginny's long red locks, or when the smell of ocean breeze body wash made Ginny's breathtaking smile flash in his mind's eye.  
  
Harry pulled on clothes and made his way out of the bathroom after taking one last look at his reflection. He made his way to the common room to find a crimson Gryffindor pillow being wrapped around a messy blond head. Harry walked over to find Colin standing above Kiki with his arms closed. He looked like a disappointed father.  
  
"Will you ever drink again?" Colin asked Kiki, making sure to over pronounce syllables.  
  
"Yes," Kiki moaned softly, her knuckles white from clutching the fluffy fabric of the pillow.  
  
"Will you ever even THINK about drinking again?" Colin growled.  
  
"Never!" Kiki moaned, clenching on to the ears to muffle all sound.  
  
Colin stomped, rather loudly Harry thought, to Kiki and held out a vial, she reached for it but he pulled it away at the last second. "I guess I can give this to you then, as long as you promise me you will never think about drinking alcohol again."  
  
"I promise," Kiki sighed, she looked even beautiful when she was in agony. Colin handed her the vial and she took the entire thing in one sip.  
  
Harry walked over to Colin, "What's going on?"  
  
Colin, arms still crossed smiled sadly, "Hangover." It was all explained in one simple word. Harry nodded and walked over to Kiki and sat next to her.  
  
She had on a relieved smile and looked over at Harry. "I am never drinking whatever Seamus gives me ever again!" Harry smiled and waited until Colin left the room.  
  
"It worked!" Harry exclaimed, facing Kiki.  
  
"Of course it did, Ginny made the potion." Kiki said, pulling out her compact and fixing her tousled hair.  
  
"No," Harry sighed, "IT worked, Ginny is jealous of you!" Harry grinned and leaned back, bending his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"No?" Kiki asked appalled. "Why?" She added nonchalantly.  
  
"I think that my name may have popped up." Harry informed.  
  
"Really?" Kiki wondered, "Did she say she likes you."  
  
Harry took his feet off the tabled and set his hands back in his lap, "Maybe the idea of me."  
  
"Oh, so what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment, half of him wanted to run upstairs in his tube socks and snog Ginny, but the other half wanted to make sure she liked him. "We need to break up," Harry said, it was a lot easier to say than he thought it would be.  
  
"Ok," Kiki said simply.  
  
"Alright," Harry added, he felt disconnected to Kiki all of a sudden, like she was no longer the fun girl he had gotten to know over the past week. A wall had been torn down between then and now it was being put back up.  
  
"Just do one thing for me," Kiki sighed.  
  
"What's that?" Harry question.  
  
Kiki smiled, "Tell Seamus he should ask me out."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped but he nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry didn't kiss Kiki on the cheek the next morning but he sat with her, they decided that they would pull and huge break up scene in the Common room at lunch time. Which came too soon, to Harry.  
  
He felt bad for pulling Kiki and making her help but apparently she only agreed to get closer to Seamus, poor dear didn't realize that Harry and Seamus weren't that close.  
  
Harry gave Kiki a cold shoulder and decided to add a few glares every now and then. As Ginny's friends and the trio departed up stairs to the Common room, Harry and Kiki stomped up the steps as if they were walking away from each other in the same direction.  
  
When they got to the Common Harry and Kiki stopped in the center and faced each other, it was almost as if you expected them to play the mirror game. "This isn't going to work." They both said.  
  
"Its not you, is me." Harry stated.  
  
"We can still be friends," Kiki offered.  
  
"But," Harry said, a cruel smile on his lips.  
  
"Its over." They both nodded, shook hands and walked up their own steps to their dorms. Harry ran quickly, pulling off his shoes, once he made it to his own room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself.  
  
Harry ran down the boy's steps and up the girls, heart racing so fast he almost needed to stop. He made it to Kiki's dorm just before she closed the door. Harry was slowly behind her and noticed Ginny was in the room as well. Harry stuck a finger out and poked his ex in the back to let her know he was in there.  
  
"That was sudden." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Kiki said, boredom, once again, seeping through her pores.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny offered.  
  
"Nothing to talk about." Kiki gave her a weird look. Harry was getting upset. 'There is something to talk about!' He thought savagely. 'Me!'  
  
"Sure there is," Ginny said. Harry silently thanked her.  
  
"Harry?" Kiki supplied.  
  
"If you want to talk about Harry, that is." Ginny said shyly, trading her hogwarts sweater for a Weasley jumper.  
  
Kiki rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a clean pair of socks and began working on taking off her shoes while replying, "Oh, its nothing we just didn't feel right."  
  
"Feel right?" Ginny asked sitting on the same bed Kiki was sitting on to put on her gray knee socks.  
  
"Well," she said, one sock on one off. "Harry was great, really, but," she moved her hands around like her palms were a balance, "me and him aren't MORE than friends, you know." Ginny raised a cute, confused eyebrow. Kiki rolled her bored eyes, "You know, that feeling when the right guy holds you or kisses you, mind you he was a pretty good kisser."  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush at that. "We agreed," Kiki said, "that there are other people out there for us, we even shared with each other who they are." Kiki smiled.  
  
"Who are they?" Ginny asked, the urgency in her voice.  
  
Kiki slowly pulled on the other sock. "Well, I told him that Seamus Finnigan stuck my fancy," Ginny looked as though she didn't care about that. Kiki continued. "It didn't shock me one bit when he told me that he had a crush on a certain best friend of mine."  
  
"Really? Who?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Who do you think?" Kiki asked, Harry quickly noticed the evil twinkle in her dark blue eyes. "Kyan, of course!"  
  
Ginny cracked up laughed and Kiki couldn't help losing her recently acclaimed cool, clam attitude and giggling with her. She really did let Ginny know that it was her whom Harry fancied.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Asking Ginny Out... yup, Harry finally gets the courage to ask Ginny out on a date!  
  
A/N: Alright, I have an unofficial beta, his name is Clay. Thank you Clay! This chapter isn't beta-ed, because I asked him to start on "This Isn't Right..." and "Pranks", you know my already completed fics. I think if I get those repaired it will boost my confidence.  
  
Anyone want to be my LiveJournal buddy and help me out? I'm just curious about what its about...go to my bio, there is a link there!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Darcy16 : Thank you so much! You are such a great person and a great friend! Everyone read her fics, there are two!  
  
catchergirl2007 : Thank you, sorry this one is so short! More is coming after this!  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
  
Snowman1400 : Thank you! Hey, I have a poem for you that my friend down south sent me in an e-mail that I think you'll like: "The Funky Snowman loves to dance, You wouldn't think he had much a chance, Without two legs or even pants, But does that stop the Funky Snowman? NO! So turn up the music to the Disco Beat! When your in the groove you don't need feet! SO KICK IT FUNKY SNOWMAN! HUH!" *snapps* My friend sent me that and your screen name just reminded me of that! *smiles*  
  
Neni Potter : Well, I think Kiki knows exactly whats going on, she is a smart chick!  
  
Butler : Haha! The twins would love that, wouldn't they? But we haven't seen the last of Eros!  
  
A/N: Please review, it would be very nice:) 


	10. Asking Ginny Out

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Asking Ginny Out  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry realized the next day that he had missed Ron and Hermione over the week. He no longer resided in the middle, Harry had to walk on either Ron's side or Hermione's side on their way to class. He wasn't aloud to be in the center because the other members of the trio wanted to hold hands.  
  
As Harry talked with them, he realized that he even missed the little things, Hermione nagging at Ron, Ron deserving it, and even the fact that Hermione wouldn't let them copy her work sheets made him happy.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Ron asked bitterly after Hermione nagged at the two of them for not completing their homework.  
  
Harry looked of, "I'm happy."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked bitterly, taking his seat between Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Is it a crime?" Harry's smile stayed as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Crap!" Ron mumbled("Ron!" Hermione scowled.) "You kissed my sister. Didn't you?" Ron's face turned red faster than a pin could drop.  
  
"No!" Harry protested in an urgent whisper. "I haven't even asked her out yet!"  
  
Hermione leaned over her desk so she could look at Harry, "Well, why don't you?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Harry said sarcastically, "I'll ask on a date to the Library."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in her old-Hermione-fashion. She pulled out a gold Gryffindor Calendar with the days marked off in red marker and showed him this upcoming Saturday. "You can ask her to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
"I'm not hearing this!" Ron protested, grabbing his book bag and pulling out textbooks, parchment, his wand, anything he could get his hands on.  
  
"Your such a baby, Ron!" Hermione grabbed her Calendar and stuffed it neatly in her bag, her face a little flushed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Mr. White, Miss Green, please keep it down," Professor Binns asked from his position at the black board.  
  
'I wonder how he can hold chalk,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Ginny is fifteen years old, Harry is sixteen, I think they can take care of themselves." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your the one being the baby. Your sister is more mature than you!"  
  
"Gosh, Hermione," Ron's eyebrows pressed together as he looked down at his text book, which was what he picked up out of his bag. "I wasn't saying anything like that, I just don't want to hear about my sister's love life."  
  
Hermione shifted around in her seat. Harry looked away quickly because Ron put his hand in Hermione's lap and Harry didn't want to see the lovey-dovey eyes and the kissy faces.  
  
'Scratch the part about missing them.' Harry thought as he was forced to glare at a stone wall, which won the staring contest.  
  
~~~  
  
Tuesday ended, so did Wednesday. It was now Thursday and Harry received more and more glares from Hermione. "If you wait any longer, when you ask her she will already be going with someone else!" Harry knew that deep down she was right, but he couldn't muster up the courage to ask her, even though he knew she liked him.  
  
Plus she knew that Harry liked her, which was worse! What if he walked up to her and said, "Hi Ginny, would you like to go with me this weekend?"  
  
Then she would say, "Oh, you were so five minutes ago!" And walk off with some Fabio-type guy from Hufflepuff, or worse: Draco Malfoy!  
  
Harry tried not to dwell on this too long. Kiki informed Harry when they ended up passing each other in the hall that Ginny was going to be doing her homework in the common room, alone. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny plus alone at nine equals perfect time for Harry Potter to make his move." Kiki said, boredom being almost forgotten. Harry gave her arm a squeeze of thanks before running to catch up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Witty pick up line,' Harry thought, 'come on, just one witty pickup line.'  
  
Harry found his friends in Charms. "Have you thought of one yet?" Hermione asked, her chin on the palm of her hand, she was gazing at Harry as if he turned into Romeo and was about to confess his love for her.  
  
"No," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Tell her how pretty she is!" Hermione cooed.  
  
"What if she isn't?" Ron asked, he let out one quiet snort-like laugh.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione sat up at attention, "You don't think your own sister is beautiful?" Hermione's eyebrows were so close to her eyeballs that Harry couldn't tell when her eyebrows ended and her brown eyes began.  
  
"No!" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Ron, Ginny is your own sister, you do shared something from the gene pool." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Um, are you saying I have girlie features?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"No," Hermione said with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes. 'Do they have to do this in the middle of class?' Harry thought savagely.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry entered the common room in the evening, he placed his bag on the table by the frosty dark windows and sat, ready to work. He pulled out stacks of books and parchment. Ink and quills were scattered here and there and he began his history essay.  
  
It wasn't late so the common room was full. People took the good chairs by the fire not two seconds after the person before got out. The noise made it hard for Harry to concentrate on finding Ginny in the crowd, she wasn't in there yet.  
  
The portrait hole opened and in walked Ginny, she looked cool and confident, far from what Harry was feeling, and she walked with a bounce in her step all the way up to the Girl's dorm. Harry sighed.  
  
It wasn't near nine yet, but people were starting to disappear. The went upstairs to get a shower before the next day, or out of the common room to snog until morning. Harry tried hard to block out a mental image of Ron's bright red bob of hair being mixed in with Hermione's dark brown mane.  
  
Harry saw Ginny walked down the common room with Kiki and they headed for the couch. "Well," Kiki staged loudly, "I have to go meet Seamus, he promised to help me on my homework."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny winked, "homework, right." Harry couldn't help but smile. 'She is so cute,' he thought.  
  
As Kiki left the room Harry felt his feet step toward Ginny. Her hair was swept off her shoulder and looked soft. Ginny's eyes were glued on page one hundred and forty-two of her Charms book. She looked like she was truly interested in the subject. Harry made a mental note to bring it up in conversation sometime.  
  
Ginny turned the page with a smile on her face as she continued to read. Harry sat down next to her. "Hi, Harry," Ginny's cheeks turned a light pink, it made her look fresh.  
  
"How are you Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I do I have question," she said as she pulled out her Quidditch play book, "about number fifty-three--"  
  
"I have something to ask you." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ginny leaned back a little and said to him, on the same level, "What is it?"  
  
Harry just sat for a moment to notice the fact that half of her face was in the golden glow of the fire and the other half was covered in the shadow of the nine o'clock sky.  
  
'Something, Potter, something.' Harry thought to himself, trying to jog his memory. 'What was that muggle thing?? Oh yeah--' Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, noticing that they had specks of red in them. "Do your legs hurt?"  
  
Ginny's lip curled upward and she looked as though what ever she was expecting, that wasn't it. "My legs?" She asked.  
  
"Because," Harry said, not paying attention to her confoundment, "you have been running through my mind all day." Harry suddenly mentally kicked himself.  
  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed heartedly. Her musical chortle was ringing in Harry's ears while her eyes were brimming with tears. Harry, although somewhat embarrassed, laughed as well.  
  
"That was so funny!" Ginny giggled, placing her hand delicately on his bare forearm. Harry smiled. "I haven't heard that one. I like:" Ginny suddenly adopted an unnatural deep voice and said, "Did it hurt falling from heaven, because you are an Angel!"  
  
Harry realized that soon he would have to bring the conversation back to asking Ginny out. "I never heard that one."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Thank you Harry, I needed a good laugh."  
  
"Anytime." Harry shrugged. "I was going to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot!" Ginny sighed, falling from her chuckle-high.  
  
"Are you doing something on Saturday?" Harry inwardly cursed himself for being such a dork.  
  
"Just going to Hogsmeade." Ginny said, looked determinedly at her book. "Alone," she added.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at her book too. "Would you like company?"  
  
"Depends on who." Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry stared at her fingers that were holding the book for dear life. "Me?" Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Sure." Ginny stood up. "See you Saturday." Then she disappeared to the Girls dorm.  
  
'This,' Harry thought, 'was the girl not two months ago was laying on top of me and now we can't even look at each other when talking.' Harry walked up his own dorm steps.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe you used that corny pick-up line," Hermione mumbled after Harry shared the total recall of the night before.  
  
"I think it was fine." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh and you would!" Hermione spat bitterly. "But, she still said yes."  
  
Harry smiled. Even Ron apologizing to Hermione and practically undressing each other with their eyes didn't make Harry frown, although it gave him a stomach ache. He was on a Ginny-high.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The First Date  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this short chapter took forever. Personal matter (my sister had to do countless test to see if she had breast cancer*which runs in the family*, then I got my drivers license, and one of my friends moved to Florida). Life has finally caught up with me. Crazy, but all this stuff was really tough and I had to choose to be with my oldest sister or to write. Guess which one I picked.  
  
Sister.  
  
Thank you to-  
  
Neni Potter : they will!! I promise!  
  
kitkat : Thank you! I just pray that my own characters aren't Mary Sue's, because I think they have their faults, they aren't all perfect. Oh, and Harry let it slip to me that he likes Ginny a lot. *wink wink*  
  
cggeek241 : Very cute story!  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you so much.  
  
Butler : lol  
  
Ophelya : Thanks! You're fun, you know? I hope that everyone who reads this fic would say the same thing with Kiki and Harry!  
  
Darcy16 : No problem. You know, I'm not a huge Draco/Ginny fan, but your fic is really cute!  
  
sexy seeker : Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoy my writings. Sorry I haven't been able to write lately!  
  
VoicezWithin : lol, thank you very much :)  
  
catchergirl2007 : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
xxGinnyxx : Thank you!!!  
  
SiriuslyDelirious : No--thank you!  
  
Fennie : I dunno, I don't think Ron is "pushing them into a relationship" I think he is pushing Ginny toward Harry so she won't be hurt by any other guys. I think Ron is just getting Ginny to have a crush on Harry, not date him. It just seems more like Ron's character!  
  
hpfan723 : Thank you!  
  
Sadz89 : Sorry this chapter took so long!  
  
gandhfan : Thank you! 


	11. The First Date

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: The First Date  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up Saturday, earlier than he thought. It was like all during his sleep he was anticipating the morning so right when it came he got up. Harry walked out of his room and to the bathroom. Since he was already awake a shower wouldn't hurt.  
  
After the shower was intense grooming. He combed his hair, ironed his pants, popped his pimples, and anything to look nice. He was even surprised that his hair didn't look half bad.  
  
Ron was flopping down the stairs as Harry walked out of the bath room. "Hey buddy," Ron moaned sleepily.  
  
"Morning Ron!" Harry yelled to him.  
  
"You got up early," Ron yawned after wincing from Harry blowing out his ear drums.  
  
"Yeah," Harry shrugged although he acted as if it was nothing, he felt like jumping for joy inside.  
  
Harry heard footsteps and he turned around, praying to see another red head right now. Harry became disappointed as Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the arm chair.  
  
"Hey," Hermione tugged on the now awake Ronald Weasley, "lets wait for Harry and Ginny."  
  
"Eh! I don't want to watch them snog this early in the morning." Ron moaned.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked walking down the stairs. "We have to watch you make out during breakfast."  
  
Harry smiled and jumped up. "Morning!"  
  
"Morning? Its almost noon." Ginny informed. She was wearing a flattering pair of bluejeans, the cuffs had been folded neatly to her just below her knees. Instead of a shirt she had a thin, zip up sweater that matched her blue high heels. Her dark red hair was left in lose curls that hung halfway down her back. With her clothes and hairstyle she looked so vintage.  
  
"Oh?" Harry looked at his watch, it was eleven forty-two. "How did it get so late?"  
  
"You spent two hours in the shower alone." Ron informed him.  
  
Harry's cheeks turned bright red, causing the girls to crack up laughing.  
  
"Lets go!" Ron said, what a pal. He and Hermione led the way out and Ginny followed, slipping her hand in Harry's and pulling him with her. They followed Hermione and Ron, who were bickering about something, Harry really wasn't paying much attention.  
  
Before Harry knew it, the four of them were out on the grounds. Ginny, apparently getting bored with Ron and Hermione's conversation, began tapping on Harry's hand in a familiar rhythm. Harry raked his brain for the name of that tune and when the appropriate time occurred he sang, "B-I-N-G- O!"  
  
Ginny giggled, "Yes! That's right!" Ginny started a new one.  
  
Harry searched his mind for the name of this new one. It took his a full minute to come up with, "Yankee Doodle."  
  
"Bravo, I think we have found a hidden talent of yours." Ginny smiled and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Harry laughed, "Or you are just doing easy ones."  
  
Ginny nudged him again. She giggled for a long time, clinging onto his arm. When she began to grow silent they were walked down the first street of Hogsmeade. She stopped and sighed but before she could say anything her stomach gave a huge lurch. "Hungry?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Harry laughed again, "All right, what are you hungry for?" They turned another corner, Harry had a sudden grown respect for Ginny for being able to walk on the uneven, cobblestone streets with those two and one half inch high heels.  
  
"Want to go to the bakery around the corner?" Ginny asked, using her pointer finger to show which shop she was talking about.  
  
"Sure," Harry pulled her around the corner and they walked into the shop. From the cool breeze to the warm, pastry-smelling air.  
  
Ginny was the first to go to the counter. A tall, dorky looking teenager was behind the register. "What'll it be?" He groaned.  
  
"Um, a buttered croissant!" Ginny pointed to the glass container.  
  
"I'll have the same," Harry told 'Jim', who looked as though he just got out of school. Ginny began to pull out her money but Harry put his hand over her's. "No, no, I've got it!"  
  
"I can do it!" Ginny insisted.  
  
"But, we are on a date," Harry pushed one galleon across the counter to 'Jim' the cashier who rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked out of the bakery and toward a park bench across the street. Ginny sat down, the warm bread in her right hand, her left was holding onto the seat under her. Harry sat down next to her just as she crossed her legs.  
  
They sat there and quietly ate their separated croissant rolls. Harry watched her ankle as it swung back and forth in a lazy manner, before it knew it, he was finished and watching her eat.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, halfway through her lunch. "Is there something on my face?" Ginny's left hand flew to her nose.  
  
"No," Harry laughed. "You don't." Ginny smiled and stuffed the rest of it in her mouth in two bites.  
  
"Well," she said, standing up and holding her hand out for Harry's, "what do you like to do?"  
  
Harry smiled, she was starting up a conversation. "I like Honeydukes, and Zonko's, and the Shrieking Shack, even though that mystery was uncovered years ago."  
  
"Yeah, it still is cool looking," Ginny agreed. They walked around the village, each pointing out their favorite pros and cons of the village. Harry showed her his favorite view of the hill and Ginny pointed out her favorite spot under the oak tree.  
  
It was amazing how long they walked around the village just talking and laughing. The sky was growing darker and darker. "Dinner is almost over up at the castle," Ginny said.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
"No," Ginny smiled, "lets go up to the common room." Ginny pulled him along. "We can catch a carriage!"  
  
Harry followed her to the grounds of Hogwarts where he looked purposefully at the carriage instead of the creature pulling it, they still gave him the creeps. They crawled into the black compartment and sat together on one side.  
  
The box glided on, a few bumps along the way, but Harry successfully put his arm around Ginny without feeling like a fool. She nuzzled up to him, putting one hand on his knee. Harry's chest swelled.  
  
They reached the front doors too soon for Harry's liking. He got out first and helped her out as well. They walked up the seven flights of stairs, hand in hand, smiling to each other all the way up to the Common Room and to the Girl's staircase. "I had a lot of fun today," Ginny told Harry.  
  
"Me too," Harry smiled. Ginny leaned in and hugged him.  
  
"Good night." Then she disappeared up the steps.  
  
Harry smiled and went up to his room, he could still feel the shadow of Ginny's arms around his shoulders.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day Harry had to complete three essays, two worksheets, and review his Herbology notes for a test. He knew he wouldn't be able to see Ginny all day but he really need to ask her a question. The would-you-be-my- girlfriend question.  
  
Harry talked to Hermione about how he could ask Ginny but Hermione decided to go to lunch that day, when she came back to library after her stomach was full she found Harry. She was smiling.  
  
"I have news!" Hermione giggled, very unlike her.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry mumbled, trying to finish his last sentence.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, ignoring the fact he wanted to finish homework. "A beautiful young witch agreed to meet with you after dinner on the West Tower roof for dessert."  
  
Harry looked up from his work, dropped his quill, and hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you Hermione!" How could she be so perfect?  
  
"Anytime, Harry!" Hermione smiled then patted his arm, "I will go ask the House Elves to help!" As Harry went back down to his homework he remember the way Hermione used to try to liberate the house elves, although she occasionally tried. Ron had told her recently that the way she felt the need to do homework was the same way house elves felt the need to do house work. She seemed to agree with that explanation, somewhat.  
  
Harry buried himself in his homework once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked up to the West Tower just about three quarters into dinner. There was a picnic blanket out and a few candles. In the center of the blanket was a levitating plate with a small cheesecake on it. Harry walked around the perimeter and made sure everything was all right. The sun had already set and the stars were scattered in the dark blue sky.  
  
Harry turned around as he heard the trap door open, a red head popped out. "Hi." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Hi," Harry walked over and helped her up.  
  
"Whats this for?" Ginny looked around, Harry could see the glassy eyes and they fresh cheeks.  
  
"Our second date!" Harry smiled and led her to the cheesecake, they both sat down. "Well, I enjoyed our first one so I was wondering if we could make it a regular thing."  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ginny asked, a twinkle in her eye as she picked up a free spoon.  
  
"Yes, that is, if your going to say yes." Harry picked up a spoon as well and dug in.  
  
"I guess, I mean, I could." Ginny took a bite. Then she burst out laughing and hugged Harry around the neck. "I've been waiting for you to ask me since I was eleven!"  
  
Harry laughed as well.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aw, Harry!" Hermione sighed, "That is beautiful!" Harry had just finished telling Hermione about the entire night, much to his discomfort, he really didn't want to share is night with Ginny with her best friend and older brother. "Ron!" Hermione yelled, back slapping him, "Why don't you ever do stuff like that for me?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes then began to whisper in her ear. Harry was now thankful, from the look on Hermione's face, it was personal.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The First Problem  
  
A/N: Well, I don't think these dates were that great, but its a start. How much can you do at Hogwarts? *shrugs*  
  
Thanks to:  
  
arios : Thank you! I hope she is all right too:(  
  
ElizabethMM : Thank you, hope this was fast enough:)  
  
Sarahamanda : I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too  
  
Brios : Thank you, I cried hard after your review. I've been trying to keep strong, but, she is my sister! She found a lump on her left breast three months ago. I haven't cried this entire time until your review. It has finally hit that she could die, not just hurt for a while or just be gone a few weeks...  
  
Butler : Thank you. I agree, maybe he can get ear plugs.  
  
blondey : thank you! I will!  
  
sexy seeker : Tell your boyfriend's bother good luck for me! Oh, and tell me if she says yes! (Like Ginny did, lol)  
  
Duke20104 : Well, I'll give you a hint: This isn't a tragedy...I hope that helped *wink wink*  
  
cggeek241 : Thank you reviewing  
  
kitkat : Sorry that it took so long! I just couldn't leave my sister's side.  
  
Neni Potter : Thank you, that was really kind. 


	12. The First Problem

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: The First Problem  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry was sulking. He should be happy, right? Being with the girl of his dreams and having her brother aka his bestfriend's approval and blessings. But something was wrong.  
  
"You didn't get in a fight with her did you?" Ron asked. Seamus turned around and decided to inter the conversation as well.  
  
"Use your tongue too early?" He asked. Ron shot a death glare at him then one at Harry.  
  
"No!" Harry felt the need to defend himself.  
  
Hermione turned from her homework to look at him. "Then what is it?"  
  
Harry looked around the library to make sure it was just Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Kiki, and Dean who were listening. "She hasn't kissed me yet."  
  
"I don't want to hear this, I really don't want to hear this." Ron stood up and walked to a far away book shelf.  
  
"Well, make the first move, buddy!" Dean spat, as if was the most obvious think in the world.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said softly. "You two have only been dating three weeks."  
  
"Four." Harry corrected, "And I tried making the first move. She just starts talking so it will distract me." Harry leaned back in his seat and sighed, "What is her problem?"  
  
"I don't think it is her problem, Harry." Hermione stated, while Seamus and Dean snickered. "She is apparently fine with herself. She is comfortable in a relationship without kissing." Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Kiki?" Harry turned to the bored blond. She raised her head. "Why won't Ginny kiss me?"  
  
"Because." Was Kiki's complex reply.  
  
"Why, Kiki? Please tell me!" Harry begged.  
  
"I promised not to. You will just have to talk to her." Kiki leaned back and examined her nails. Seamus looked in awe as she blew a piece of lint off one of her shinny, red finger nails.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked out of the common room, he was planning on meeting Ginny in an empty class room on the sixth floor. It was just after her last class so Harry walked into the room and waited for her to walk up three flights of stairs.  
  
Harry took this time to think about how to ask her. "Why won't you kiss me?" He tried out loud.  
  
"Because I'm stuck in this awful frame!" A voice called out from behind him. Harry turned on the light quickly. It was Violet, The Fat Lady's friend. She was smiling and winking at him. "You meeting your young lover?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. "Well," Violet went on, "that opening line really wouldn't get a pretty teenage lass to fall to her knees, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't! And if you don't mind, I wish that you would be quite when she gets here." Harry barked.  
  
"Maybe I will, depends on who she is." Violet leaned back in the frame, Harry noticed it wasn't her own, it was someone else, but they weren't in there at the moment. "Is it Miss Granger?" Violet smiled, "Miss Chang? Miss Weasley?" Harry felt his cheeks flustered. "Ah, I think we found our winner." Ginny had walked in.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny hugged Harry from behind.  
  
Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello, Gin!" Harry leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"That Mac and Cheese was great at lunch, wasn't it?" Ginny mentioned, putting her bag on the desk.  
  
"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I had the chicken soup."  
  
Ginny sat down on a free desk, crossing her legs. "Well, I hope we have roast beef at dinner, I have a craving for it." Ginny leaned back on her hands and looked at Harry as emotionless as possible.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry walked over, determined not to make a fool of himself.  
  
"Huh?" Emotionless should be her middle name.  
  
Harry walked over and put his hands around her waist. "Why won't you kiss me?"  
  
Ginny jumped off the desk, accidentally stepping on Harry's foot on a rush to get away from him. "I don't know what your talking about!" She acted busy by looking at the books on a book shelf. Violet snickered.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry walked up behind her.  
  
"Look Harry, I have to go!" Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek, "See? I just kissed you!" Then she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room.  
  
"Smooth talker, ain't you, boy?" Violet laughed.  
  
"Aw, shut your trap!" Harry walked out of the room as well.  
  
~~~  
  
"She didn't answer you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope," Harry said, glancing around the great hall, looking for Ginny.  
  
"I don't understand!" Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Don't look at me! I don't keep track of why my siblings don't want to kiss my bestfriend." Ron said, mouth full of food.  
  
"And they're serving Roast Beef too." Harry said, more to himself.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her." Hermione mentioned.  
  
"I did, Hermione, didn't you hear what I said?" Harry said aloud.  
  
"No, you, dim wit!" Hermione barked at Harry. "You!" She turned to Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your her brother, she will say it to you."  
  
Ron looked from Hermione's stone hard gaze to Harry's pleading one. You could tell that he was thinking it over, and feeling a little nauseous as well. "I guess I could try. Where is she?"  
  
Hermione leaned over and hugged him. "Oh, I don't know. Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Beats me," Harry thought for a second. "I can go get the Marauders Map and the invisibility cloak and me and Hermione can go as well."  
  
"Sure," Ron shrugged, then took a long swig of his drink. "Lets go."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry grabbed his cloak and handed the map to Ron. Hermione slipped under the watery fabric with Harry and they disappeared right on the spot. "All right, she is..." Ron scanned the map. "She is on the roof of the West Tower."  
  
Ron left the dorm room followed closely by invisible Harry and invisible Hermione. "I can't believe I'm going to ask my little sister why she won't kiss my best mate."  
  
"And for that I thank you, Ron," Harry whispered from under the cloak, "but could we get a move on it?" Ron gave a death glare backwards.  
  
Hermione turned and elbowed Harry, "What if someone hears us?"  
  
"They think it will be in their head!" Harry spat.  
  
"Shut up." Ron growled.  
  
Harry did as he was told and followed Ron all the way to the trap door, where Ron paused to hide the map. Then his tall friend went through the door to the roof. "Hey, sis."  
  
"How did you find me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron, bless him, tried to be funny so he whispered in a mystical way: "Magic."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Why are you here?"  
  
Harry and Hermione, squeezed closely together to make it to the roof. Ginny was sitting, arms wrapped around her knees, on the floor next to the edge. Ron joined her and Harry and Hermione sat down quietly on a bench across from them.  
  
"Do you not like Harry?" Ron asked softly, very much unlike him.  
  
Ginny growled, "How did I know he would enter the conversation?" Harry felt a pang in his heart. Hermione's hand covered his, she could be so motherly.  
  
"Whats wrong with Harry?" Ron asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing, he's perfect," she said bitterly.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it." Ron pointed out, then he put an arm around her. "Tell me." It's amazing how much alike Ginny and Ron are. Same eye shape, hair color, ears(but Ginny's are smaller), even their straight teeth.  
  
"He is perfect, but I can't kiss him." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Why?" Ron will make a great father someday.  
  
"I don't want him to think I'm a--" She paused  
  
"A what?" Ron said after a moment of her silence.  
  
"A slut, I don't want him to think of me as easy." Ginny put her forehead on her arm.  
  
"Ginny," Ron said, appalled. "Harry thinks so highly of you! Why do you think he would even consider that?"  
  
Ginny looked up, tears in her eyes. "Because the way I was with guys before. I didn't care for them the way I care for Harry. I didn't care if they thought I was a slut, but I care what Harry thinks!"  
  
Ron looked a little uncomfortable. "Harry thinks you don't like him." Ron mumbled. "You two have been dating for three weeks."  
  
"Four." Ginny corrected.  
  
"Four," Ron agreed. "Why don't you just kiss him?" Ron asked, he suddenly couldn't believe he was telling his baby sister to kiss an older boy.  
  
"I'm scared that he will--" Ron put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"He won't." Ron whispered. Ginny's tears rolled down her cheeks freely.  
  
"I love you, Ron." Ginny hugged him for a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
"I love you, Ron!" Hermione growled, kissing him hard on the lips. "You are wonderful! What you did with Ginny!" Hermione hugged him. Harry suddenly felt sick.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Solving The Problem  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who adds my sister to their prayers!  
  
All right, no chapter tomorrow, but there will be after that.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
sexy seeker : Oww...tell him that I'm sorry, they worked on Ginny!  
  
arios : Thank you! I hoped they weren't corny or stupid.  
  
ElizabethMM : thank you:)  
  
Darcy16 : No problem, I can't wait for you to update!  
  
Neni Potter : Thank you! I am writing that done for future reference! I go to a public school, the cafeteria, music hall, and gym are the places at my school...  
  
kitkat : Thank you, I've been trying harder than usual, but I can't see any change.  
  
brios : No, its all right, I need to cry, I think it is the only way to get my emotions out. I even noticed that in this chapter Ginny cries, I have never made a characters cry, at least I can't remember. This is the darkest chapter I have ever written and I didn't mean it to be...  
  
Duke20104 : I'm sorry. Thank you very much, I really appreciated it! I'm really sorry about your sister. My mum had to have a c section with me too. The cord was wrapped around my head so she couldn't have me the natural way.  
  
SiriuslyDelirious : Well, he hasn't told her, but Hermione sure has told Ron! WOOHOOOO!  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my fan fics. 


	13. Solving The Problem

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Solving the Problem  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in a very comfy arm chair in the common room during lunch. Ginny was in his lap, even though there was no one else in the common room, and finishing up color coding her notes. She put them aside, smiling.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. He had been thinking for a long time, a very long time about their...problem. "I just want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny mumbled to him while pulling a light blanket over the both of them. It has just started snowing the day before and was a little chilly. Christmas at the Burrow was coming soon!  
  
Harry turned and looked into her brown eyes. She was smiling still, her hands snaking slowly up to his neck. "I just want you to know that--" Harry paused to make sure his next sentence was exactly what he wanted to say. "I want you to know that if you aren't ready to kiss me then I am willing to wait until you are."  
  
Ginny's eyes dazed over, her smile faded a little, and her hands reached back around to his checks. She leaned in and let her lips graze over his softly before going full contact. Harry felt stiff quickly but he soon fell into the kiss.  
  
Fireworks, candy, and flowers entered Harry's mind. Ginny pulled away first. "You know, Harry," she whisper, "that was really sexy, what you said."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face and rosy cheeks.  
  
"Really!" Ginny nodded, giggling before kissing him again.  
  
'Heaven,' Harry heard himself sing in his head with a French accent. 'I'm in Heaven!'  
  
~~~  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was worried about the game they would have against Slytherin when they would return from Christmas break. They were tied for first place and all Harry had to do was catch the snitch and win the game to win the cup. Simple, right? Wrong! With Slytherin you never knew what was going to happen.  
  
Harry and Ron spent hours packing, longer that they usually do, because they had to keep stopping to draw out a new play.  
  
"Are you boy's almost ready?" Hermione called out, entering the room without even a knock with Ginny on her heels.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled stuffing his underwear quickly into his trunk. The dorm room erupted with laughs. Harry even let out a few hearty chuckles along with Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny as he stuffed his own boxers out of sight.  
  
"Need help?" Ginny offered, looking at Harry's suitcase, it looked like it would never close.  
  
"Sure," Harry smiled, "mind if I barrow your bum?"  
  
Ginny giggled and hopped on top of it, Harry latched the silver hooks and helped her off with his hand. "Thank you, Miss Weasley."  
  
"You are very welcome, Mr. Potter." Ginny pulled Harry's arm around her waist and smiled.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and looked up at his best friends. "You ready?" Hermione asked Harry, he nodded. "Ron, you take forever!" Hermione whined, she could be such a baby lately.  
  
"Hold on, Hermione!" Ron growled, tugging on his trunk.  
  
"We are going to miss the train." Hermione point out, checking her wrist watch.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Harry asked as the boys dragged their suitcases.  
  
Hermione stole a glance at Ginny and giggled. Ron shrugged when Harry glanced at him.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed, tugging on his arm to get him to go faster.  
  
Ron groaned. "I just remembered." Ron entered the carriage last. "Fred and George are sharing a room with us during break." Harry joined Ron in this next groan.  
  
~~~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted the four teens at the barrier with smiles on their faces and mittens on their hands. "Hello, children!"  
  
"Dad!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart." He gave her a gruffy kiss on the forehead and shook Harry's hand.  
  
Hermione and Ron where in a tight hug thanks to Mrs. Weasley. She was crying, "It was about time you two got together! Why didn't you tell me? Ginny had to write me!" Ron was blushing and Hermione was trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Its all right, mum," Ron groaned while his mother was fussing over the state of his hair ("You need to be well groomed now that you have a girlfriend.")  
  
Harry kept laughing at them. "Don't get too happy, Harry." Ron said, "Your next."  
  
"Harry dear!" And Mrs. Weasley pounced.  
  
Ginny stood as an innocent bystander watching her mother fuss over her boyfriend's hair and his ratty T-shirt that was sticking out from under his jumper.  
  
"Harry you are getting taller." Mr. Weasley said noticing Harry a little closer to Ron's height.  
  
"No," Ginny grinned, "Ron's just getting shorter."  
  
They all laughed, except Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
"So," Ginny said, joining Harry on the sofa the day after the arrived at the Burrow. It was just after breakfast and Harry could faintly smell the scent of lemon dish washing soap on Ginny's palms.  
  
"What are you getting me for Christmas, Harry?" Ginny smiled and tucked her arm through his.  
  
"I'm supposed to get you a gift?" Harry joked.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny patted him playfully.  
  
Harry leaned back a little and looked over at her, "I'm not telling you." Harry honestly did get her a gift. He had asked Hermione to help him, girls mystified him. 'Practical and sweet' that what he told her, he wanted it to be nice since it was their first gift-giving holiday as a couple.  
  
"Aw, Harry, please!" Ginny whined. "Tell me what you got me!"  
  
Harry pulled her into a large hug, "What will you give me if I tell you?"  
  
"Your Christmas gift." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry grabbed the sides of her stomach, right between her hips and waist. AKA: her tickle spot!  
  
Ginny erupted into a fit, her legs flying and arms clutched tightly to her sides, trying to get Harry to let go. He kept squeezing that spot again and she turned and tumbled onto the floor, Harry following.  
  
"All right!" Ginny sighed, reaching her limit. "I won't ask if you won't ask."  
  
"Deal." Harry jumped up and held out his hand to help her off the floor, where she was currently sprawled and clutching her heart.  
  
Ginny reached her arms around Harry's neck when she reached her full height. Ginny leaned in and waited for Harry to start.  
  
'Oh, my...' Harry thought.  
  
Harry's hands immediately went for the small of her back. He closed the gap with his lips parted slightly. Ginny's lips twitched under his, 'Probably smiling,' he thought.  
  
Harry's mind went momentarily blank as he felt the heat and pressure coming from Ginny's mouth. Harry let his teeth graze over her's and she tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
"Aw, you two!" Ron yelled, making Harry and Ginny jump apart. "Get a room." Hermione kept silent. "Wait, scratch that, don't get a room, just stop kissing."  
  
"Why? Harry's my boyfriend." Ginny walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Because its disgusting." Ron barked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You kiss Hermione in front of me," Ginny pointed out, then added as an afterthought, "and I try to refrain the need to puke." Harry snorted and Ginny gave him an appreciative wink.  
  
"Come on, Gin." Hermione pulled on her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked, he is such a baby.  
  
"Away." Ginny groaned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron questioned Hermione, he really didn't care what Ginny was doing.  
  
The girls exchanged sudden amused looks. "Girl stuff," they said in unison. This made the boys exchange looks.  
  
"Girl stuff?" Ron asked Harry when the girls left the room, giggling. "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know," Harry said, not really knowing himself. "Stuff that girls do."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like..." Harry paused to think. "Nails, hair, magazine quizzes."  
  
"Ergh, swapping stories!" Ron exclaimed, getting a sudden sick look on his face.  
  
"We never swap stories!" Harry said loudly, "Except that one time Cho kissed me."  
  
"Why can't girls be more like us?" Ron asked bitterly.  
  
"No offense, Ron, but I would never date you." Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked innocently then began to laugh at the look on Harry's face.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Girl's Night Out makes it Boy's Night In for Harry and Ron. What will they do?  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little random. Also, sorry I've been busy! My mum has been trying to get me an agent...Plus she wants to read my writings. I have this alias (Lily Peterson) to hide my writings from everyone I know personally. I have never shown anyone I know personally my writings. I don't like rejection from people I can see.  
  
I know its weird.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sarahamanda : thank you!  
  
Mrs. Black : Thank you, I appreciate it!  
  
Butler : lol  
  
sexy seeker : YAY!! Thank you!!! I thought it was in Ginny's character!!! Your so great!!!  
  
kitkat : Ginny is not insane, she is just worried. I think she values Harry's thoughts of her. She wants him to think highly of her, and I don't blame her. She doesn't want that guy she cares about most to think of her as an easy, sleazy--- I won't go on...  
  
ElizabethMM : Thank you very much!  
  
brios : I thought what Ron did was very sexy but he lost all of that in this chapter. Oh well, next one will be funny...  
  
arios : I thought Ron was so cool! Hermione's dream man, right? Harry was sick because he had to watch his best friends snog right in front of him. That always makes me sick!  
  
theauthorthatwrites : Thank you very much! No, I got the "dead kittens" idea from my friend Jon, he told me that when stuff like that happens to him he thinks of really sad, bad things and I love cats so dead kittens seemed right. I can't believe that other thought of the same thing! What fun!  
  
cggeek241 : I feel your pain. Life and writing don't work together. Either don't have a life and write your heart out or live and don't write. It's so hard!!!!  
  
Neni Potter : Thank you very much for your inspiring words and kind remarks.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided (because of my writer's dreams) to do a sequel to "This Isn't Right..." and I can't decide which name I want. You guys (if you have read "This Isn't Right...") which sequel title do you like better:  
  
"This ALSO Isn't Right..." or "This Isn't Right, Either..."  
  
What do you think??? 


	14. Boy's Night In

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Boy's Night In  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny spent the entire day together and night too. Harry was forced to stay with Ron. It wasn't so bad, until Ron got tired of beating Harry at Chess and Harry got tired of talking Quidditch.  
  
"How do girls do it?" Harry asked Ron. His friend gave a questioning look after staring blankly out the window at the stars that were just appearing.  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Girl Talk!" Harry barked. "What is it? Girls can spend the night and talk for hours and hours but guys get bored after three minutes."  
  
"Well," Ron shifted and stood up awkwardly. "We could SEE what they like about it."  
  
"What do you mean, see?" Harry asked. "Ginny and Hermione are having a 'Girls Night Out'." Harry decided to use the ever popular finger quotes. "Follow them?"  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled quickly. "Imagine them in a beauty salon? Getting their nails done? ERG!" Ron walked over to the door to make sure no footsteps were coming in their direction. Harry felt his eyes closing, the orange walls were getting to him. "I'll be right back!" Ron yelled and he disappeared down the hall.  
  
Harry sat on Ron's bed, feeling the urge to turn off the light, even at night the walls gave him a headache. Soon, hopefully next week, Ron would grow out of his Chuddly Canon phase and pick a better team, hopefully one whose colors don't induce pain.  
  
Ron appeared back in his room, closing the door behind him and tossing a stack of magazines into Harry's lap. Harry looked up at Ron who had an evil gleam in his eyes. "What's this?" Harry asked pushing the magazines off of him.  
  
"Our key to see what is in the mind of our girlfriends." Ron said, picking up one of the magazines and showing Harry the colorful cover ("Witch Weekly"). "They are Ginny and Hermione's girlie newspapers."  
  
Harry picked up another, "Teen Magic?" Harry tossed it aside.  
  
"Hey! This is a perfect idea!" Ron barked to Harry in a threatening way. "We can see what the girls really want!"  
  
Harry took a look at the magazine that Ron had. "Smooth Legs in half the time?" Harry suggested after reading it off the cover.  
  
"That," Ron laughed, "and what they see in us."  
  
"Well," Harry said grabbing a copy of 'Witch Weekly' from September, "I know what Ginny sees in me. My heroic and charming manner, my comely visage, and it doesn't hurt that I am ruggedly sexy. Now, what does Hermione see in you?" Harry flipped open the magazine.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron and Harry spent most of the night reading articles and such. Then, after finding interesting facts or stories they would share them with each other, aka 'Boy' talk...yeah.  
  
"Did you know that strawberries are aphrodisiacs?" Harry asked, generally interested. He made a mental note to remember that.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, his eyes darting around.  
  
"Do you even know what an aphrodisiac is?" Harry asked, letting a laugh escape when Ron shrugged.  
  
After three more magazines and a very red faced Ron, the Weasley decided to get back at Harry. "Hey!" Ron grabbed his wand. "I found a spell!" Before Harry could ask anything, Ron spat, "Bellus Facies!"  
  
Harry felt like his face gained very little weight, he looked at Ron who was laughing non-stop. 'Who killed Ron and invited Dawn?' Harry thought to himself. "What?" Harry asked irritated.  
  
Ron couldn't say anything so he pointed to the mirror. Harry walked over slowly. He looked into the mirror to his reflection.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Harry yelled. "Ron, what did you do?" All over Harry's face was creamy white powder, pink blush, dark eyeliner, warm eyeshadow, red lipstick, and black mascara. Ron had used a spell, a very effective spell, to put make up on Harry's face. Even though Harry was upset he could help but notice that if the boy-who-lived turned out to be the girl-who-lived he would be quite an attractive female.  
  
"Getting you back!" Ron howled with laughter. Harry glared at Ron, feeling that Ron was no longer his friend, but quickly forgetting and being friends again when he came up with a bargain.  
  
"I'll tell you what an aphrodisiac is if you take this stuff off of my face." Harry offered, Ron sobered and took it off in a flash.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dear Gabby," Ron read in a high pitched, girlie voice. "My boyfriend is trying to have sex with me, he told me that the 'Condom Spell' was 100% safe, is that true? Love, Has-A-Horny-Boyfriend."  
  
Harry laughed. "Wait!" Ron warned in his normal voice, "I'm not done yet!" Then adopting a deep, husky 'middle-aged-women' who has 'smoker's-cough' type-voice he recited, "Dear, Has. Don't trust your boyfriend. It is still possible to become pregnant. Don't forget STDs! I say, dear, wait until your married, you will be happier! Love, Gabby!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Harry looked over at Ron. He became silent but he didn't acknowledge or agree to Harry's response.  
  
~~~  
  
"HA HA! Listen to this one!" Harry laughed, pulling the magazine closer to his face. "One time, I put a spell on my chest to make it bigger and in the middle of a snog with my boyfriend, the spell went wrong and my chest swelled until they were as big as bicycle tires. We had to go to the hospital and get the reduced...BY MY FATHER, a healer! It was so embarrassing!"  
  
"Girls can do that?" Ron asked with large eyes and a red face. No doubt imaging Hermione doing that.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Guess so!" Harry had to admit he imagined Ginny doing the same but he realized with that fantasy that he like Ginny just the way they- -she was.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny arrived home late that night. They spent the day and night with Tonks, getting make overs and buying clothes. Girls's Night Out turned out to be just what they needed. Ginny got a new hair cut, more like a trim, and Hermione bought some new clothes that "ironically" enough fit both her and Ginny.  
  
As the girls tip-toed around the house, Hermione spotted that the boy's light was on. "Are they waiting up for us?" Hermione asked, she walked quietly over to the door and pressed her ear up against it.  
  
"I don't hear anything," Ginny said, mirroring Hermione.  
  
"Lets see what they are up to!" Hermione whispered, opening the door. Ron was sprawled out on his bed, magazines all around him. Harry looked just like him but on his cot. Ginny walked over and took the magazines off and looked at them.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny whispered, showing Hermione what was in her hand.  
  
"I know, Ron too." Hermione smiled.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's blanket and tucked him in, kissing him lightly on the lips. She turned around and Hermione turned off the lamp and motioned Ginny out. They ran down the hall giggling.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and grabbed his sunglasses, he had learned this summer to keep sun glasses by his cot instead of glasses. 'Ron really needs to paint a different color in this room,' Harry thought, not for the first time. He didn't know why but, even though he felt bitter about waking to a vicious orange, he felt really happy this morning.  
  
Up he got, grabbing his clothes, sunglasses still on and got out of Ron's room as fast as his stiff legs could take him. Into the bathroom he went, washing his face.  
  
Harry noticed the way his nails looked smooth and shinny, 'Maybe those Girlie Magazines aren't that bad.'  
  
'Ahh! You did not just think that!' Harry's mind seemed to yell at him. But Harry took another look at the nail on his index finger and his mind softened.  
  
~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Christmas Morning!...The Burrow at Christmas, what would make a better seasonal card?  
  
A/N: If you don't know what an "aphrodisiacs" is then let me tell you it is not very appropriate, but if you still want to know go to dictionary dot com.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was a strange thing that happened with FanFiction.Net, right? Well anyway, some good news...  
  
MY SISTER DOESN'T HAVE BREAST CANCER! Wooohooo!!!! I am so happy! I guess that the lump she found was just a lump, nothing to worry about, although a tip for everyone (men included), if you find a lump, you should check it out! It might not be just nothing like my sister's was! *thank God it was nothing* And because Breast Cancer and Diabetes runs in my family, my mother arranged for me to go get a check up.  
  
Other good news: My sister is sending me to Disney Land for a week with her this summer! How great is that???  
  
Thank you to those whose said you would keep her in your prayers!  
  
Another writer's dream attacked me the other night, right after I watched Charmed...lol...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
cggeek241 : I'm sorry I need to review your fic, I read it at that time when FF.net wouldn't log me in...I was so upset, because I wanted to add the Beta-ed version of Chp3 of "This Isn't Right..."  
  
Neni Potter : Thank you! So that is one vote for "This Isn't Right Either..."!  
  
kitkat : Thank you! I really appreciate what you said. It makes me feel loved.  
  
mep1 : Thank you, you actually make me want to share some of my writings with my parents...but the feeling the are going to criticize me scares me!  
  
sexy seeker : Oh, Thank you so much! I can't believe it! I am your favorite? AHHHH!!! Is this bliss? *birds sing and bells ring* Oh, Ron has always been one of my favorite characters! I love the sweet side he adopted in my story but the funny side cracks me up!  
  
Darcy16 : OMG! Thank you sooooooo much! I feel like I won an Academy Award (did you see those by the way? Billy Crystal was so gross...lol!!!!) I feel like letting my closest friends(the Harry Potter lovers) read it but I am still scared... or nervous! And that is one vote for "This ALSO Isn't Right..."  
  
Ronaholic : Thank you, nice name *wink*  
  
Jlatmil1 : Thank you!  
  
SiremBlack : Thank you sooo much! Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
VoicezWithin : Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
ronslilprincess : lol, stop, your making me blush *blushes*  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you! I work hard on these!  
  
Carolyn : ....ok.......but one thing.... THIS IS A FAN FIC! A FAN'S VERSION! So, it is my version of Harry Potter and plus, this is just supposed to be cute, funny, and fluffy... so... read if you want or don't read if you don't want to.  
  
Miss Hogwarts : Why thank you very much!  
  
A/N: You can be sure that my next project is a sequel to "This Isn't Right..."!! 


	15. Christmas Eve

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Christmas Eve  
  
~~~~~  
  
Although Harry had spent Christmas last year with the Weasleys, he did not spend it at the Burrow. Last year was a little too crazy for Christmas; Mr. Weasley and the snake was not a fond Yule Tide memory.  
  
Harry found sanctuary in Percy's old room. It was neat and tidy, but also very empty. Even though the lights were off, the sun light coming through the window aloud Harry to see the pale blue walls, the bare bed, and the oak desk top. The only decorations in the room was a broken lamp on the desk and a paper cut out of the Weasleys when they won the Ministry drawing the summer before Harry's third year.  
  
Harry liked this room the best, even though he did not like its previous owner. It had less distractions than any other room. It let him think, do homework, and, at the moment, wrap Christmas presents without interruption.  
  
Harry had just finished wrapping his girlfriend's Christmas gift, writing her name in flourish over the top, reciting her full name to himself as he did so. "To Virginia Molly Weasley. From: Harry James Potter"  
  
Harry stood up, making sure to hold the package lightly, took it to the closet and placed inside with the rest of the gifts he was hiding until Christmas Eve. As Harry placed it carefully on top he heard the door open behind him. He quickly jumped into the closet and closed it before anyone could see him.  
  
Whoever it was Harry didn't want them to find the secret spot he used to hide the Christmas presents. Harry clutched his heart, after rolling into the closet like James Bond.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice could be heard from somewhere near the bed. Harry froze, 'Why is Hermione looking for Ron in Percy's old room?'  
  
Harry slipped his finger through the groove of the wood panels on the closet doors to be able to see who all had entered the room.  
  
He had the perfect view of the area between the bed and the desk. He could see the edge of the desk with matching chair and the end of the bare mattress.  
  
Hermione walked over to the window, which was also in view. She looked weird. Her hair was down, she must not have brushed it because it wasn't frizzy. Her arms were covered in a large, cozy Weasley sweater. She looked like she was giving herself a hug.  
  
"Is he out there?" Ron's voice came from near the bed.  
  
"I don't see him. Ginny is out there with the twins." Hermione said, Harry could tell that her head was straining to see out of the window.  
  
"Well, if Ginny is there Harry is not far off." Ron said, stepping into view. 'I could say the same about you and Hermione,' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Harry could tell, by taking a second look at Ron, that they were not in the mood to talk about the other couple. Ron's arms seemed to be reaching for Hermione but changing their mind at the last minute.  
  
Ron decided instead to put his hands in his pockets and look at Hermione hopefully. Hermione turned around slowly, still hugging herself. Harry saw her smile differently than usual. What surprised Harry the most was when Hermione then jumped Ron and pushed him on the bed.  
  
Harry leaned back on the wall in the closet, sitting on the floor cross- legged. Hermione began giggling, but Harry couldn't see her, or more likely he did not want to see her.  
  
Harry sat there on the floor for a few minutes, wishing for a way out, he was getting tired of hearing Hermione's giggles and Ron's grunts. Harry pressed one ear on the wall and covered his other ear with his hand and he closed his eyes. He thought about humming to himself but he then he thought of how embarrassing it would be if Ron and Hermione heard and realized they were snogging while their best friend was in the closet.  
  
Harry looked at his watch after what seemed like an hour, yet it had only been ten minutes, which was an hour too long in his book.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ginny's voice sounded muffled, like she was in the hall.  
  
"I bet Ron and Hermione are snogging somewhere." Fred or George said, causing all three to laugh. 'You should have bet high, because you would be a millionaire now,' Harry thought.  
  
"But the question," one of the twins said, "is where are they?"  
  
"And where is Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled, she had been looking for him.  
  
"Well," The muffled voice of one of the twins started. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione stopped making noise and where standing up, in view. "They aren't on the grounds, or in the dining room."  
  
"Ron's room or my room." Ginny offered.  
  
"Living room, den, or our room." Fred said.  
  
"Kitchen." George said, as if it was stupid to forget that one.  
  
"Or the Kitchen," Fred agreed.  
  
"That leaves?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and looked around, window was not a choice, it wasn't the first floor, they couldn't get under the bed or desk. Then Hermione looked at the closet and pulled Ron with her.  
  
Harry panicked, he couldn't hide in his hiding place. He looked around, as if he could hide among the garments but nothing was hanging in the closet except one thin, ugly blue tie.  
  
Then Hermione and Ron opened the closet doors and flung themselves in making Harry scream. The couple screamed also, Ron making the extra effort to sound like a little girl.  
  
The door to the bedroom burst open too, Ginny and the twins began laughing as the bundles of limbs and broken boxes that where in pure chaos in the closet.  
  
"What is going on?" Ginny asked between giggles. Ron, who was on top of the mess got up and helped Hermione as well. Fred was nice enough to help Harry.  
  
"They started snogging so I had to hide, then when you showed up they picked my hiding spot!" Harry said, now very mad. He decided to get out his anger before his friends could let out theirs.  
  
"You were hiding in the closet?" George asked. Ginny glared and began to rub the back of Harry's arm, which helped him to calm down.  
  
"You scared me to death!" Harry spat at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well, why did you hide anyway?" Hermione asked, she didn't look as upset as Ron but she was annoyed.  
  
"I was wrapping Christmas gifts," Harry motioned to the bent and broken boxes that were once so carefully wrapped and taken care of. "That was were I was keeping them so no one would find them. But as I was putting the last gift in there you opened the door and I had to hide so you wouldn't find them."  
  
Ron was glaring at Harry, he must have realized that Harry was in the closet the whole time, listening to their snogging time.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry clenched his fists, "And because of you two not wanting to be caught, you squashed all of my gifts! I worked hard on wrapping those!" Harry felt his eyes burning. He didn't know why he was so mad...wait, yes he did:  
  
He had worked hard for a week on those gifts, finding the perfect ones, wrapping them and hiding them. Then his friends find the one room he is really alone in and uses it for their horny pleasure and makes him hide and forced to listen to their rendezvous, then to top it off, they barge in on him and break all of the gifts he bought!  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, rubbing the palm of her hand on his back in slow claming circles. "We can fix them," Ginny offered.  
  
"No, no, I'll do it!" Harry barked. Ginny was a little taken aback. "Sorry, but I don't want you to see yours until Christmas." She seemed to soften at that.  
  
"We'll help Harry fix 'em." Fred offered, giving him a big slap on the back.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Ron grunted after receiving an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry for his answer but he didn't give one until she did the same to him, "Oww--its all right..." Ginny and Hermione exchanged smiles.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny while rubbing his side. "See you later," Ginny said, kissing Harry, making the pain go away.  
  
'How can I stay mad at her when she does something like this?' Harry asked himself, 'Because she is beautiful.'  
  
"Don't work too hard." Ginny added before leaving.  
  
"All right, mate." George said, "Lets get to cracking or UN-cracking." And he grabbed the first broken box, Ginny's gift, and pulled out his wand.  
  
~~~  
  
On Christmas Eve morning, the house was buzzing. Harry didn't see Hermione or Ginny all day, they were helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. Harry, Ron, and the twins had the boring task of getting fire wood from the shed on the East side of the yard to the house on the West side.  
  
By noon Harry and the Weasleys were getting hungry but Mrs. Weasley refused to give them more than a muffin each, "You will be eating dinner soon!" She argued.  
  
"Dinner is like in 4 hours!" Harry complained.  
  
"Not at the Burrow." George said. "Dinner is at two p.m. The whole family comes to eat then we go to bed at seven and get up at midnight to open presents."  
  
"Strange." Harry said, his head heavy and stomach empty.  
  
"Yeah," the Weasleys shrugged.  
  
With the help of the twins (and 3 long days before) all of Harry's gifts were mended. He placed them carefully under the tree. They looked wonderful, some even better than before.  
  
Harry did notice, however, that Ron and Hermione's gifts did not look as good as they did before but he decided to pay more attention to making sure all of the others were present and accounted for.  
  
At dinner AKA a late lunch, Bill arrived with his steady, Fleur, Charlie arrived alone, Percy didn't show up but in his absence was Lupin, Tonks, Mrs. Figg, and Mudungus. There was also a few relatives Harry didn't know, a few aunts and uncles, grandparents, and a bunch of cousins. The house was loud and noisy, just how Harry liked it. He would be able to stare at Ginny without too many people(Wealseys) noticing.  
  
Ginny was laughing with Tonks and Hermione. Tonks was changing her hair color to match one of the foods causing the girls to giggle.  
  
Ginny looked so fresh, her cheeks were pink and her eyes seemed to twinkle, but that might have just been the candles that were in front of her. Harry found himself not eating his fried turkey and mashed potatoes, instead he was watching Ginny eat.  
  
Harry was forced to sit across from her instead of next to her, thanks to Bill and Tonks...But Harry had to touch her, he extended his leg out and reached over, he felt himself touch someone's leg but Ginny didn't look had him.  
  
Suddenly the owner of the leg Harry was touching, which happened to be Bill, kicked him hard in the shin. "Ahhh!" Harry screamed in agony, grabbing his leg and hugging it.  
  
Bill had an evil smile on his lips, he seemed to know what Harry was aiming for. Ginny looked worry and walked around the table to help Harry to the kitchen. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked once the swinging door closed.  
  
"Fine," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Here," Ginny slapped the counter to Harry to jump up and sit on it, which he did, "I'll get you some ice." Harry folded his pant leg until it was at his knee and examined the red spot. Rubbing it with his hand so it might stop burning, he looked at Ginny.  
  
She was putting ice cubes in a towel rag then folding it gently. She brought it back and covered the large red area on Harry's leg with it. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Harry smiled bigger at her, "No one, except Madame Pomfry, has done that before."  
  
"Done what?" Ginny asked, curiously.  
  
"Taken care of me." Harry leaned down and put his right hand on Ginny's chin to lead her, and him, into a kiss. He opened him lips slightly to take in her bottom lip and kiss it sweetly, then he nibbled on it with his teeth causing her to giggle in the middle of a sigh.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had to share the bedroom with 3 cousins, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. The smell was making Harry want to vomit. Harry supposed that either the twins or one of the cousins had a bad case of gas.  
  
Harry checked his watch for the twentieth time. 'Fifteen minutes until midnight.' Harry grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it and mumbled "fifteen" The smell was making his stomach do the lambda.  
  
Harry stood up a while later. "I can't take it!" He ran out of the room, grabbing his pillow, he headed for the living room. He walked slowly down the stairs, felling much better now that his dinner had stopped tap dancing.  
  
Harry reached the bottom stair, taking in a sight that made his heart jump up and knocked into his chin. The room lite by only the dazzling Christmas Tree, a plethora of presents filling up half the room, the fireplace covered in dozens upon dozens of stockings of every shape and size (Even one that "Percy" was scratched out and "Harry" was written over it), and Ginny sleeping peacefully in the large armchair with a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
Harry walked slowly over to her, having to go the long way because the gifts that were places all over the room. Harry fell to her side, watching her chest heave and her lips dampen. Harry leaned in and kissed her.  
  
His lips moving slowly over her still ones. Harry placed his hand on her warm neck, the heat making his head dizzy. Then he let his tongue taste her minty lips. 'She just brushed her teeth,' Harry concluded.  
  
Harry began to feel her mouth moving in rhythm to his and her tongue enter his mouth when a loud burst of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" was heard from upstairs like a canon went off, and the room filling with bright colors. Harry and Ginny jumped apart and the entire Weasley Klan ran from to the tree.  
  
"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!" The twins chorused, finding seats next to the tree. Ginny was pushed out of her chair by a crazy uncle and sat with Harry next to the fireplace.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes as they were passing out gifts. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"I must say," Harry smiled, "Ron has never done that when I wake him up." Harry raised an eyebrow and touched his lips with his fingertips.  
  
"You wake up Ron that way?" Ginny asked, purely disgusted.  
  
"No," Harry squeezed her leg playfully.  
  
Then they found themselves in a sea of brightly color paper with fat Santa Clauses and eight rat-like reindeer, rainbows of ribbon, and even some gifts.  
  
Harry got a wonderful student planner from Hermione, too bad he never could keep up with those. From Ron Harry got a refill on his broomstick polish, which is what he happened to give Ron. It caused a full five minutes of pure laughter.  
  
"Soul Mates" Is what was echoed through the room, but the twins insisted that Ron and Harry didn't wear the same shoe size.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a book of poems, love poems written by some old English guy who died a hundred years ago. Hermione was in book-loving mode, where she finished the book in twenty minutes and then insisted that Ron read her his favorite.  
  
"I didn't read the bloody book, Hermione," Ron told her, "I just bought it for you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and, in the midst of Fred and George causing chaos with one of their cousins. Harry took the opportunity of handing Ginny her neatly wrapped gift. "For me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, for your Aunt Ester." Harry said sarcastically. "Yes, of course for you!"  
  
Harry took a moment from admiring the vintage broom carrying case Ginny had gotten for him to watch her open her gift. She slowly took the paper off and opened the smooth box and, eyes glowing, took out a silver chain with a flower charm in the center.  
  
"Hermione told me that you love lilies." Harry felt his cheeks turn red.  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, holding it gently in her hands, then she grabbed Harry's hand, Harry could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to kiss him, but not in front of her family, so Harry just squeezed her hand and winked as a promise of a kiss to come...  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Kiss to Come...maybe first real snogging session, full out, in closet, hand and body heat and feelings...or maybe just a snowball fight, I can't decide.  
  
...Long...Chapter...Took....Long...Time...Plus...Busy...  
  
A/N: LOL! Have you read JKR's interview for World Book Day? That is where I got Ginny's middle name! "Virginia Molly Weasley"  
  
A/N: Saturday night me and my new boyfriend *giggles* went to see "Hidalgo" and I have one thing to say: Viggo looks great in those tight pants. It was a very good, very funny movie! I suggest that you go see it.  
  
Also, I have had another writers Dream, but not for a Harry potter fan fic, but for an original story...  
  
Does anyone know a website where I can submit original stuff online for publication? Like me writing a real book... I am considering writing it and sending it in...Crazy, right?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
VoldemortsIllegitimateChild : Lol, my friend's call it "Grabbing the Broom" or "Tying their Pride" or even "Playing Their Own Cards" They even make up stupid ones that have nothing whatsoever to do with it like: "Returning Library Card" or "Flicking Pennies" ...I just roll my eyes because they could be saying a normal sentence like "I need to clean out my car" but they could be doing their "universal hand sigh" for jacking off and it changes the phrase!  
  
brios : Lol, I liked the "This is legal now" one...lol!!!  
  
mep1 : I hope those tears meant it was good and not "Why am I reading this" tears. I'm glad you think it was funny, I can just image my *smiles* boyfriend *smiles--his name is Jacob* reading my Teen People...lol  
  
arios : Thank you:) Oh, and I wasn't sure of all the ages reading that chapter, and just wanted to make sure that people understood the joke. I'm glad you did! I'm worried that some 11 year old will be reading and then go ask their parents what an aphrodisiac is and it will be all my fault for corrupting them...lol  
  
sexy seeker : lol...I think it is funny, I mean, how would Ron even know where she keeps her magazines unless he has looked at them before...lol!!!!  
  
Ronaholic : I love Ron too. My favorite think about him is that if you look out in the stories if he is serious about an answer it is usually wrong but when he is joking around about something it is usually a big clue! I love that!!!  
  
kitkat : Thank you, I admit I had to read though some of my Teen Peoples to come up with ideas, but after looking at the pictures on the embarrassing moments page the whole thing came to me, I was laughing the whole time, praying that someone would understand my jokes!!! I'm so happy!  
  
Duke20104 : Oh God, please don't let Harry be gay...no offense to homosexuals or even those who put Harry in slash situations, I just love him so much! Ron on the other hand...JUST KIDDING!!!  
  
cggeek241 : thank you!  
  
Spitfiregoodcharlotte : Thanks! I really appreciate everyone who has mentioned my sister! She has never been so close to me and now she means almost everything to me...but she moved and I can't see her that much anymore :(  
  
ElizabethMM : lol...Hello, my deal reviewer *giggles* A. I want to me an actress...well I am one just not professionally B. I'm just afraid of how they will treat me after they read it. C. Thank you:)  
  
Sarahamanda : I am starting to deceive people in my "Next Chapter:" headings...I post it and then change my mind on the chapter...but I have been faithful and put it in...but I am beginning to want to change the ending all together...  
  
Darcy16 : I'm thinking of letting my RPG buddies read it...I have another alias for that too...lol, I have so many identities that I can't even keep them straight! lol  
  
Miss-Aurelia : I think your middle name is beautiful! I couldn't use my middle name because it is so unique that one run through AOL or MSN and you would find the real me! Its Japanese, my grandmother's name. I am not Japanese because my mother was adopted. I am Irish, a red head with freckles who always has to wear sun screen! But...off topic: thank you for reviewing!  
  
DarkFlower2113 : Well thank you! And Thank you to whomever suggested this! Everyone, if you get a chance (I admit that I have not yet), read their fic!!!  
  
Sadz89 : I'm not sure how to handle it though, to get Harry and Eros to get in a fight. I, myself, have never been in a fist fight before and has never witnessed one...I now the perfect outcome but how to get it started is something to think about...  
  
Butler : damn that gene pool...sure it was nice enough to give me my mother's boobs and my aunt's singing voice but to have a chance of getting breast cancer? I would give it all up! Some things just shouldn't run in the family!  
  
SiremBlack : thank you, I am glad it had some effect on you. I am still picturing Ron's eager face as Harry offers to explain aphrodisiac!  
  
A/N: This one was long, but I am glad it is! I need to write longer chapters but I know that the shorter the chapter the sooner it gets out, the longer the chapter the longer it takes to get out. Plus, I need to start sending it to a Beta, but they are working on "This Isn't Right..." right now. :) 


	16. The Snow War

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: PG13, I would prefer PG14, but maybe 13 year olds can handle it. ((some adult situations...))  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: The Snow War  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry crouched low behind a snow wall, hiding from the yells and screams of the Weasleys. It was the annual Weasley "SNOW WAR" started by none other than the twins in the yard. Harry scooped up a handful of snow and patted it in, holding it until it soaked into his gloves before standing up and throwing it in a random direction. Five snowballs hit him as he ducked down.  
  
Harry heard the yells of the cousins, the relatives, but one voice he could not hear was Ginny's. Harry decided to look around, but he couldn't make himself obvious so he bent down low and looked off toward a small patch of trees, he could see some heads of red hiding among the trees. He started to sprint off in that direction, getting hit with about twenty balls of ice before he made it to the trees.  
  
"It's Harry Potter," one of the little kids up in the branches whispered to their cousin.  
  
"That's right," Harry said, looking up. There were branches full of red heads, it looked like the tree was on fire. They were all too small to play with the older kids, Harry would guess that they were all about four to ten. A particularly geeky six year old jumped off one of the lower branches.  
  
"Are you looking for Ginny?" He asked. He had thick glasses and messy red hair. He was so freckly that it look like he just had a weird tan. His nose was turned up and he wiped it quickly on a large hanky.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said smoothly. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I do." He said plainly, then stuck out his free hand, "My name is Frankie."  
  
"Frances!" Some of the other kids teased.  
  
"Shut up, you guys!" He pouted.  
  
"Funky Frances!" They teased again.  
  
"Back off, kids." Harry warned, this looked back at Frankie.  
  
"Do you like Ginny?" Frankie asked, aggressively.  
  
"Very much, so." Harry admitted 'owwwws' came from the branches and 'k-i-s- s-i-n-g' was being sung.  
  
"Do you love her?" Frankie asked, his fat hands in fists on his hips.  
  
Harry looked at this little kid. Six year old Frankie who had a runny nose and no neck, thick bottle cap glasses, and probably gets picked on every day of his life. "What is this getting at?" Harry couldn't help be feel intimidated by this kid, but he didn't act like it.  
  
"She ran to the other side of the house." Frankie pointed to a little hut. "That shed, there. The one right next to the house." Harry nodded, he could see it. "She is hiding in there." Frankie then grabbed Harry's sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ginny is my favorite cousin." Frankie admitted. "She got rid of every jinx and joke Fred and George put on me. She gives me my cold medicine, she talked mum into letting me come out today." The other kids were ignoring the conversation by now because the twins were using a lot of magic to make the balls turn colors. "She really, really, really, really likes you." Harry felt like he was no longer talking to this dorky six year old, he was talking to a peer.  
  
"Really?" Harry smiled, he always knew that Ginny like him but on the course to love was completely different, and he didn't mind.  
  
"Yes." Frankie blew his nose loudly on his dirty hanky, Harry could see his bright red nose and watery eyes. "Are you going to go kiss her?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burn and he held a finger up to his lips and said, "Shh..."  
  
Harry winked and walked off the edges of the trees, the little kids above him were still watching the twins color magic. Harry looked at the shed, he could get there if he stayed behind the walls of snow, then if he ran from behind Charlie and Bill he could get there in no time.  
  
So, as if he was James Bond, Harry ducked-ran to the first igloo. "Hey, Harry!" Ron said through deep breaths. "Come to join our side?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Ron." Harry said, looking for his next opportunity to sprit.  
  
Ron stood up and proclaimed, "WE'VE GOT POTTER!" The twins yelled with victory. Harry ran to the next mound of snow.  
  
"You picked the right team, mate!" Fred patted Harry on the back with one hand as he threw a bubblegum pink snowball as his Uncle.  
  
"Way to go, Harry!" George smiled, "We now have 5 more people than they do!" George tossed a lime green snow ball at cousin who got it right in the face.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said before running to the next hill which had no one behind it. He was only a few yards from the shed, the house was close to him, so if he made it to the house he was safe.  
  
Harry started to sprint but was hit with hundreds of snow balls, he made to the house but he was sure he looked like a snow man. Harry dusted off as much so as he could.  
  
The shed was right there and he walked around it. There wasn't much room between the shed and the side of the house so he had to sidestep. He reached the door and knocked. "Ginny?"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered, opening the door. She was in a pair of the twins old thick slacks, and a Weasley sweater and scarf around her head.  
  
Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
***This may get too hot and heavy so I am warning you now...You have been warned!***  
  
It was dark but there was a small window were you could see pure white because of the snow. "What are you doing in here?" Harry asked, it was a lot like the broom shed for Quidditch only smaller, garden hoses instead of Quidditch brooms, and Ginny and him were alone.  
  
"I came in here to warm up." Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry. "It's working." Ginny raised one of her cute eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, I can feel the warmth," Harry hugged her, pulling her into his body heat. Ginny's soft brown eyes looked from his eyes to his lips. He got the picture so he leaned in and kiss her.  
  
At first her lips were cold and dry but they soon became warm and wet as his tongue danced around in her mouth. Harry's hands grabbed every place on her body, from her shoulders to her bum, they roamed.  
  
Harry felt like he couldn't get her close enough, pulling and pulling her into him, he just wanted to melt right there with her. His lips parted her and her tongue found its way into his mouth. Harry felt himself moan. Ginny pulled away and smiled.  
  
Harry kissed her again, not wanting her to be too far away from him, but his lips didn't make her mouth, it got to her cheek and reached her scarf. Harry slowly pulled Ginny's Gryffindor scarf off of her neck, kissing exposed skin as it appeared.  
  
Ginny clutched onto Harry as he kissed a sensitive spot, her knees weakened and Harry could feel her heavy breathing. Harry began kissing Ginny again with more vigor, and she did the same.  
  
Ginny pulled off Harry's sweater, causing their lips to leave the other. Harry just gave a confused look but she took off her sweater, showing off her button up shirt, and tossed the jumper next to his. Harry felt his pants tighten and he tried to hide it.  
  
Harry couldn't tell if she saw it or not, but was sure that she knew it was there because she pressed herself up against him and kissed him again. Harry's heart was about to jump out of his throat.  
  
Ginny's hands reached to his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, touching his hot skin and pulling herself into his shirt. "Ginny..." Harry moaned when they went up for air.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny mumbled as her hands slid down to his bulging pants.  
  
"Are we going to fast?" Harry couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth while something was yearning to come out of his jeans.  
  
Ginny had already unbuttoned the pants but stopped. Her hands moved slowly around Harry and hugged him. Harry rubbed her back with the palm of his hand in a comforting way. He felt the tightness down under start to go down.  
  
Ginny moved away and picked up her sweater and slipped it on. "Ginny..." Harry whispered. She turned and looked at him. She was so beautiful, moist skin, pink lips, watery eyes. "I..."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Harry." Ginny walked out and shut the door with a snap.  
  
"...love you." Harry added in a whisper.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Back at School...and a few other things...  
  
A/N: I think in this chapter, Harry and Ginny went farther than they should have. That was close...  
  
I am still thinking of a way to end this fic, it will end soon I promise. Then I will take a break to update and edit chapters in "This Isn't Right..." and "Pranks" and then back to editing this one, then I will start the sequel to "This Isn't Right..."  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you!  
  
Miss-Aurelia : Lol, I'm glad you liked it! I loved that part too!  
  
Bulter : It can mess with you! They won't get caught...this time...lol  
  
Ronaholic : lol, thank you, it was fun!  
  
Annie : You are very funny. Well, I did both. Snow War followed by a lovely snog in the garden shed. Hope you like it!  
  
kitkat : lol, thank you, I'm so glad you liked it!!! WOOHOOO!  
  
Mep : Wow, thank you. I'm so glad that everyone liked it!  
  
Duke20104 : I'm glad that I finally put them together! It was about time, right?  
  
maria : Full heat? I think this one got pretty close!  
  
Darcy16 : Thank you and bravo on you recent chapter of the 13th Job!  
  
Miss Hogwarts : Oh, sorry. I apologize...touchy subject?  
  
miss ray317 : Thank you! I try:)  
  
Jlatmil1 : Nope, not done yet, but soon!  
  
Sir Deranged Reindeer : All this time? you sneaky, sneaky reindeer! Lol, me too! Those dirty little Ravenclaws! Well, I hope you review more!  
  
orange_fairy : OMG, that means so much to me! You cannot believe the feeling a writer gets when someone says that they were inspired by their writings. It's crazy. My heart has swelled and my eyes are watering. Even though it is just a fic, it still means so much to me. Thank you.  
  
brios : thank you! I thought that was funny too:)  
  
A/N: I will try to make the next chapter longer...but I don't know. 


	17. The First Fight

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: The First Fight  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the common room, thinking, he always did this when it was quite enough to hear your own thoughts. The portrait hole opened and in walked Hermione, the indescribable Hermione. Thick, untamed hair and neither girlie or a tomboy, just predictable Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Hermione shook her head, tsking. She walked over to Harry. They were just back from Christmas vacation and the first week of school was over.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry jumped up and ran to her. "Is Ginny avoiding me?" Harry asked, he hadn't seen Ginny since they got back, she had been cold and distant ever since the shed incident. Harry had thought about it a lot, much to the lower region's dismay.  
  
Harry was convinced that if they went any farther that Harry would go insane and maybe, just might have violated Ginny and cause her to lose something she shouldn't lose until she is married. He couldn't risk it because if Ginny had a little Potter then Harry would never be welcome with the Weasley again, but he really wasn't considering that when it happened.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said bluntly, "She is avoiding you."  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Harry questioned, following Hermione to a secluded part of the practically empty common room, just in case.  
  
"You told her to stop." Hermione explained.  
  
"No, I told her to slow down." Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "She seemed to think you said stop, and you said it like she was just some horny slut." Hermione was turning red in the face, "It is just Eros all over again!"  
  
"Hey! I said slow down, not lets get it on with my friends right here and now!" Harry sat back, "Girls take work."  
  
"But is she worth it?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. Her eyes seemed glassy and she looked pale. Hermione's hand reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Not the same as Ginny's. Hermione's was just a hand, a rubbery hand. Ginny's was soft, it was warm and a perfect fit with his.  
  
"Of course she is worth it," Harry almost whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked around the grounds, where could she be? He realized at that time, with his hands deep in his pockets, that he never wanted to be without her again. He wanted to always be at her side. He needed to tell her than he loved her.  
  
Harry spotted a red head behind a low garden wall, he was sure it was Ginny, as he walked around he could see she was with someone, a boy.  
  
"Come on, Gin!" He said. Harry recognized his voice. "Admit it, you miss me. You know that I'm a better kisser than Harry Potter. Probably better at something else too."  
  
Harry came into view, it was Eros, he was annoying Ginny. Harry turned red in the face watching Ginny covering up her legs with her cloak while Eros tried to feel up her skirt.  
  
Harry, not knowing what he was doing, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Eros, muttering a spell to knock him back on the ground with a loud thud. Ginny's head snapped toward Harry.  
  
Harry was shaking as he took a step forward and, without saying any spell, Eros began to float upside-down, making a few Galleons fall out of his pockets. Harry let Eros struggle and move around making his head hit the low garden wall.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny jumped up. Was it Ginny? She looked remarkably like his mother for a moment. This whole situation suddenly reminded him of Snape's Memory of his parents in their fifth year. Harry lowered his wand, Eros fell.  
  
Ginny's eyes showed disgusted anger. Harry felt something stab at his heart. 'Two wrongs don't make a right,' popped into his head. Before he knew what was happening, Ginny turned away and a hand punched in him the face.  
  
Harry wished he wouldn't have do that. He could feel the broken glasses and the stinging pain in his left eye. "Eros!" Ginny's voice, Harry recognized. Harry went out. Eros had punched him making stars appear and lights play in his head before he went out like a bulb.  
  
The scene, for only a minute, looked just like the one he saw from inside the pensieve. Eros playing the geeky, oily Snape. Harry playing his father of course and Ginny playing Lily, Harry's mum.  
  
The look on Ginny's face and the fear in Eros's eyes just made the part they played look more real. He couldn't believe he had done that but it was over, he was out, almost coming to and he could tell he wasn't in the hospital wing. Maybe Eros left in the woods. Or maybe not...  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, he couldn't see, his glasses were off.  
  
"Shhh... I'm fixing your glasses." Ginny calmed him down. It looked like they were in the locker room and Harry was on the massage table.  
  
"You don't hate me, do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't." She sighed. "Would I be here if I did?" Ginny helped place Harry's glasses on his face, he could feel the cold wire against his new forming bruise.  
  
"Ginny," Harry grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry if you thought I was pushing you away because I didn't like it, because I liked it a lot. I mean a lot a lot."  
  
"Harry," Ginny interrupted. He loved the way her eyes shine when she's talking. "I could tell you liked it." She motioned to Harry's pants and he smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean for us to stop all together, I just knew that if you kept doing that thing with your tongue that I would be on top of you before we could stop ourselves. " Harry sat up and put his arms out to pull her closer to him. He was happy that she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I don't know what was going through my mind, Harry." Ginny sighed. "I just know that nothing has ever felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time." Harry nodded and she snaked her hands around his stomach.  
  
"I know how you feel." Harry said, "I didn't want to risk doing something unhonorable to you."  
  
"Unhonorable?" Ginny giggle/snorted.  
  
Harry smiled at her now truly cheerful face. "Yes! Unhonorable!" Harry jumped off the table and stood in front of her. "I'm just so glad that your not mad at me!"  
  
"I'm not." Ginny reached up and touched Harry's black eye with the lightest touch which caused a weird light pain. "If a boy will get that for me, then how can I stay mad at him?" Ginny reached up and kissed him softly.  
  
"Ginny, I have something to tell you." Harry said quietly when Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny moaned softly, placing her face in the nook of his neck.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and hugged her tightly, "I love you." Those words, surprisingly took little effort, maybe because he knew that she felt the same.  
  
"I love you, too," was Ginny's muffled reply.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Final Chapter  
  
A/N: I need a beta. Plain and simple. I need betas. After this fic is done then I will take a small break to edit all of my stories with my betas then I will start on a sequel to "This Isn't Right..." and maybe some one-shots. **HINT: The beta will be the first to see my chapters before anyone else...also they can help me with the plot!!!***  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ElizabethMM : lol, yes, I'm sure that Harry didn't want the almost to almost happen, even though one day he might want it!  
  
Sarahamanda : Thank you!  
  
Rinaula : I sure will!  
  
CassandraTheEvil : Thank you very much  
  
Yui : lol, I don't know if I would put it that way but I think that now that the pressure if off that he doesn't need to be uptight.  
  
kitkat : It is hard to see into the mind of a girl, even for us girls! Right? Yeah....thank you about Frankie! I like him *smiles*  
  
DarkFlower2113 : Well, the way I see it is that Ginny, didn't want to go that far with Eros, who wanted it from her. And now that she is willing to go a little farther with a boy she really cares about he says no which makes her feel like Eros. Which might be why she met up with him in this chapters...dun dun dun...oh yeah: Thank you about Frankie.  
  
sexy seeker : Thank you. I knew he needed to tell her sometime!  
  
Azera : Well, thank you very much! That is such a great review and you make me fell very special! I'm really glad you love my writings!  
  
hpfan723 : Thank you very much, and don't worry there isn't a deadline of reviewing chapters, feel free to do that anytime you want. And I hope you have fun on you break!  
  
Ronaholic : Thank you:)  
  
maria : Thank you! I made things all better, just don't hurt me:)  
  
Darcy16 : Its not over yet, still one more chapter to go:)  
  
catchergirl2007 : lol, ok:) Thanks!  
  
snowman1400 : He let her know, how wonderful is Harry? I just love him...Ginny might have to watch out, here I come...lol  
  
SiremBlack : Aww! Thank you!  
  
Brown*Pryde : Thank you for reading all my fics!  
  
A/N: Just a reminder...  
  
I NEED A BETA READER! If you are interested please e-mail me  
  
LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com 


	18. What Next?

Title: How To Get The Girl You Lost, But Didn't Know You Lost Her, Back  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: What Next?  
  
~~~~~  
  
The years past.  
  
Harry had graduated and Ginny was forced to do her final year then she joined Harry in Auror training. Not even a year into Harry's training did the 'Final Battle' occur. Harry was so scared of what would happen but the fear was replaced with anger and that helped him defeat Voldermort. His anger was supplied when he had got inside information that Voldermort's next target was his loved ones.  
  
After Voldermort was killed, Harry stood infront of the limp pile of robes and looked down at the body of the man he just murdered--no, wait, the scum he just eliminated. Then he thought, 'Now what?' He thought about what was next. What else could he do? He fulfilled his duty.  
  
The next few weeks he got out of work and took time to himself to think about what he needed to do. He became submerged into a deep depression, he started drinking and smoking. Harry even moved to America for a few months without telling people. Ginny was so worried.  
  
Then, after a very butch bartender asked him his story he began. "I have nothing to live for." Harry informed.  
  
"Parents?" Big Mike, the bartender, growled while cleaning a glass in the dark, loud room.  
  
"Killed when I was a year old." Harry slurred a little.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters?" Big Mike tried.  
  
"Only child."  
  
"Friends?" Big Mike passed a beer bottle to a blond who took a seat by Harry, she seemed to be looking at everyone in the room but him, he didn't care, he had forgotten to shave.  
  
"My two best friends got married, to each other." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Roommate? Partner? Girlfriend?" Big Mike asked, still butch but softer.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry asked, sitting up a little. His hand went automatically to his pocket and found a ring, the ring Harry planned on giving Ginny when he proposed.  
  
"None then?"  
  
"Her name is Virginia." Harry pushed his half empty beer away and rubbed the smooth gold band until he felt his eyes burning. "She is beautiful. She has long red hair and brown eyes. She makes me laugh."  
  
"Where is she?" Big Mike grabbed Harry's bottle and put it under the counter quickly.  
  
"England." Harry sighed, "I don't know if I can face her."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Harry sighed and thought quickly, "I killed someone." Big Mike said nothing, Harry had thought that he had done the same. "I was a--a cop." Harry made up. "He was a cereal killer. He murdered my parents. So I killed him and I don't know how everyone back home will react."  
  
"Well, does Virginia--"  
  
"Ginny." Harry corrected. The blond turned a little in the seat next to him.  
  
"Ginny." Big Mike nodded. "Does Ginny mean anything to you?"  
  
"Everything." Harry said, putting the ring safely in his pocket.  
  
"Then what do you need to know?" Big Mike asked. Harry thought it over, he had been planning on asking her to be his wife when Voldermort was alive, what was different now? They are safer now!  
  
Harry stood up slowly and turned around.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" A british blond said from right next to him, "Your Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Harry mumbled.  
  
"You have to get back to London!" The blond told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar and down the street.  
  
"What, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny!" She said.  
  
"Wait, wait," Harry stopped her and made the blond jerk back. "Who are you?" Harry looked up and down the shapely figure and the comely visage.  
  
"You don't remember me?" She smiled and let a giggle slip.  
  
"Dawn?" Harry looked at her over again.  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"What happened?" Harry looked her up and down again, the only thing the same about her was her eyes.  
  
"A few spells, some hair die, and Yoga," she said, like it explained everything. "But lets not talk about me! Ginny is making herself sick because of you!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"She thinks you left because of her." Dawn pulled him toward a thin building where she buzzed a room and opened the door and pulled him up a flight of stairs. "Ginny thought she did something wrong."  
  
The door they were heading to was already open and a familiar face was standing in the door way. "Hey Harry!" Colin yelled, "You need to go to London!"  
  
"So I've heard." Harry was still on a little beer buzz when he got pushed in front of the fireplace.  
  
Dawn grabbed a portable phone and began dialing. Harry looked around the place, trying to sober up. Colin and Dawn seemed to be living together in a modern muggle type flat with a lot of straight lines and metal. Interesting?  
  
Harry watched as Colin grabbed his wand and tried to make a fire in the fireplace. Dawn was frantically yelling, "London! I said London your bloody Phone Demon!"  
  
Colin was holding back a smile as he mumbled to Harry, "She hates over-seas operators." Harry nodded.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? I know your there! Answer the Bloody phone now! I have something very imp--" Dawn sighed, "Thank you! Start a fire."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for company." Ginny's muffled voice was heard through the phone. Harry's heart stopped and his eyes began to water. How could he leave such a wonderful person?  
  
"I'm not coming over to chat, Ginny!" Dawn said irritably. "Just start the damn fire."  
  
"Fine." Ginny said. Harry clutched his chest, he felt his blood flowing and his heart pounding. He wanted Ginny so bad he could feel it in his fingertips all the way up his arms.  
  
Kiki hung up the phone, mumbling curse words under her breath. Colin pulled on Harry, brushing his hair quickly and spritizing breath freshener into Harry's mouth and then pushing him towards the fire.  
  
"Apartment 3G, Rowena Tree," Kiki ordered to the fire, tossing a handful of Floo Powder then helping Harry into it.  
  
Harry pulled his elbows in quickly, too quickly. The spinning was effecting his stomach and he felt some of today's lunch start to creep up, Harry pushed it down hoping to stop soon. He kept spinning though, for another thirty seconds, but he had to floo from New York City in American to London, England.  
  
When he finally stopped he tumbled out of the fireplace into a charming apartment, Ginny's charming apartment. The owner, herself, sitting on the couch. Her chin was resting on her knees and her hair pulled back into a bun, she had a baggy t-shirt, which belonged to Harry, and a pair of shorts on.  
  
Ginny's sad face tilted upward but she didn't move from her seat. "Why did you leave?" she sounded betrayed.  
  
"I've missed you," Harry admitted, walking over to her.  
  
"Why did you leave?" She repeated, louder.  
  
"I didn't want you to think less of me because I am a murderer." Harry sat next to her on the sofa, her wand was tossed carelessly on the floor. "I was afraid that you would think I'm evil."  
  
"Your not evil, Harry." Ginny's hand reached out and touched his. All the pain and suffering Harry had been putting himself through seem to disappear with her one touch.  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry!" Ginny giggled, running from him up a hill in the park.  
  
"Ginny! This is not a time to play games!" Harry marched up after her. "We have to be at the party in," Harry checked his watch, "five minutes!"  
  
"Ron and Hermione will still be married three years when we get there, we won't miss their anniversary!" Ginny poked him and ran off again, her hair flying around her face.  
  
Harry shrugged and ran after her, 'If you can't beat her, join her!'  
  
Harry chased Ginny, trying to grab her and when they reached the top he did, "Victory!" He yelled but she pushed him over and rolled down the hill with him.  
  
When they stopped about mid-hill, Harry rolled on top of her and smiled. "You always seem to get me in this position," Ginny winked. She propped herself up on her elbows and moved him to kiss him but he pulled away.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Harry admitted to her confused face. Harry's hand went to his pocket and he felt the ring that gave him hope, the ring he was about to use, he moved it so his fist would cover it up. "Your the world to me."  
  
Ginny's mouth opened. "All that matter to me is to make you happy. I want to do everything for you, I want you to feel like you are on top of the world." Harry's eyes began to burn but he pushed it aside. "I love you so much and I don't want to spend another day without you."  
  
Harry opened up his fist and held the gold band up, with its three diamonds and twinkling charm.  
  
"Virginia Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes grew to the size of teacups.  
  
~~~~~  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hahaha! A Trick ending! You hope she said 'yes' but you really don't know. lol! HAHAHAHA! That was my evil plan! Muhahahaha!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sarahamanda : Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Azera : Thank you, sorry this chapter took a while...Writers Block! I'm sure this chapter can prove it, it has the least amount of imagination...:(  
  
Snowman1400 : He had to come back! He was the first problem and I needed to show that Ginny is a strong woman! She put up with that creep!  
  
cggeek241 : Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
catchergirl2007 : I'm sorry, I don't like writing those 30 chapter fics, its just not me. But rest assured that I will keep writing H/G, I just don't know if I can write anything thing else. Maybe I'm try after I get my 4th H/G fic out I can do L/J or R/Hr or...I don't know!  
  
HarryandGinnyforever : lol, thank you but 'Unhonerable' is the joke. Did no one get it? *is sad*  
  
Sir Deranged Reindeer : Lol, I remember when I was little and we did a snowcone day at school where you got to make snowcones and I am from a town that hasn't seen snow in 30 years so we had a large snowball fight with cherry, grape, lime, coconut, blueberry, etc snowballs. It was so much fun that I thought a chapter of it would be cool! *lol, pun!*  
  
H.P.otter5 : A beta is someone who reads through your fics and edits them, corrects spelling, grammar, Briticism, etc. I have gotten a few already so I think I am fine for now. I even have someone who offered to do mine if I do theirs. I am intrigued and I think I will try to be a beta!  
  
Brown*Pryde : Well, thank you and here it is, the final chapter!  
  
sexy seeker : lol. Well I am a girl so just kiss the computer screen and we will call it even. lol!  
  
Miss-Aurelia : Oh, I know how that is. School conflicts too much! I should have no school!  
  
maria : Thank you! "This Isn't Right..." was my first and favorite fic. "Pranks" is funny, I agree. I enjoy writing all of these!  
  
angelic-Pen : Thank you very much!  
  
Spitfiregoodcharlotte : Thank you for your offer! Oh and when I have time I will try to read your fan fiction!  
  
Neni Potter : Harry has always had a good head on his shoulders, no?  
  
kitkat : Lol, evil butthead. Thats funny!  
  
Cecilia390 : Thank you for reviewing  
  
miss ray317 : I'm sorry, I'm sure this one is choppy as well but writers' block sucks!  
  
PotterMad : Well, it is your decision whether Ginny and Harry ended happy. It could be happy and they get married and have children or she could have pushed Harry away and yelled "I'm not ready" and avoided him until they drifted so far apart that they break up and marry other people! *smiles*  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who read this fic! 


End file.
